Hitman Tutor!
by WuzuiAsutaa
Summary: Just what did he agree to? Tsuna would never think his way out of his answer for this one. He just agreed to let Byakuran transport his soul across the worlds, to the one that was part of the original time. "Not a worry! Everything would go your own way! After all, you are Fate's Fool and Saint of Sky himself!" - Rated: T-M - Angst, Family, Spiritual - Pairings? Unknown
1. Prolouge

**Hey there guys! Someone offered to beta this story and she already did three chapters! Well, seriously enough, I gotta thank you, hon. It's very helpful!**

**So do expect new updated chapters soon!**

**Beta'd by: Booklover2526**

**Updated: 07/08/2014**

* * *

><p>Just what did he agree to? Tsuna would never have thought his way out of his answer for this one. He had just agreed to let Byakuran transport his soul across the worlds to the one that was part of the original timeline. But he also knew the dangers that comes along with such a feat. Doing this just meant that his world would collapse without him, the Sky of Time. But he had accepted, thanks to Yuni, Enma, and Byakuran managing to persuade him to do so. His friends and family had known of this for a month before he was aware, meaning all of those sad moments as well final goodbyes were really real. He just stood there in the whiteness as he waited for someone, no a specific someone with humongous God Complex.<p>

"Ah!~ Tsunayoshi-kun!~ You're here!~" A specific albino male appeared before him, making the brunette sigh, shaking his head. He was slowly getting over the fact that he no longer had a home to return and had just received a dangerous mission from his friends themselves. They even informed him the rest of the other worlds fates resided on him if all went correctly.

"Byakuran, I thought you knew when you destroy my body in our world with my soul in here, I become trapped." The brunette said as he chuckled sadly. He had just heard what the other world he would be embarking in was all about and wasn't happy about it. Byakuran finally became serious, dropping his smile as his purple eyes took a grave glint to them.

"I know that. Tsunayoshi, I sure do hope that you would survive this one. Right now, I'm currently rooming in your new body at the hospital as your other self just agree to this plan and is willing to embark his memories to you at his own free will." Byakuran said solemnly as Tsuna just nods, sighing as he didn't really want to go back to his No-Good self again. "So follow me and I'll shall give you your new life!~" Byakuran added cheerfully, completely cementing in the fact that Byakuran is truly a bipolar to Tsuna.

"So this way I'm not going to be out of place, right? And what will I have to do to save all of us?" Tsuna questioned, following his dear friend. He slowly felt his chest beginning to contract as he started to pant for air. Byakuran seemed like nothing was affecting, only looking over his shoulder with a sad smile on his lips.

"Tsuna. I really hope you can save us. I don't know the world yet myself because apparently I haven't yet been born there. But I will be soon. I'm just in the womb... And Yuni is not even conceived yet. You'll need to find a way to avoid breaking until _he_ comes. Yuni and _he _had agreed it would be the best to keep quiet at first, though he thinks not knowing will drive his other self insane for a while." Byakuran told him as he came to a stop, clearly above the pool of water as Tsuna just gasps, trying to get some air inside of his lungs while he tries to listen to Byakuran.

"Though you will have to reveal yourself at the right moment. And we do prefer that you do the revelation at the Ring Battle..."

"So I might have to fight Xanxus and _him_ for that? Though I don't mind that, you're clearly asking me for the impossible if I am not to be chosen!" Tsuna snapped, voice barely above a whisper as Byakuran just laughs a bit.

"Not to worry! Everything will go your own way! After all, you are Fate's Fool and Saint of Sky himself!" Byakuran chirped as Tsuna suddenly collapsed, bending forward to inside into the pool that showed a small brunette boy laying in the hospital bed. A dirty-blonde male and elderly man stood over him, talking about something like, 'Pull the plug' and 'He wouldn't give up like that!'. So far, it seemed that the elderly male was paying for the bills as the other one was trying to make sure that the boy in the bed stayed on the machines for a longer period of time. "Even though Fate has decided to pull you into this world, I'll pray for the best..."

Tsuna just slipped through the surface of the pool, being drawn into the boy's body as he felt a sudden burst of lightness and heaviness inside his body. Gasping, he knew that his flames were working in him, though not visible for others to notice. But his gasp for air had grant him his wish, breathing deeply in and out as he slowly felt something in his throat blocking most of his airflow. He let out a soft whimper, his hands seemingly unwilling to obey his commands to move to remove the tube.

That caught the attention of two males that were currently arguing not loudly, but rather in strained whispers. The elderly male was shocked as the other male just rushed to the side of the boy, trying to call for the nurse and seeing if he could get the reaction from the boy. Seconds later, he pried open his brown eyes which were filled with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment, trying to blink out the blurriness that clouded his vision.

"-nu Fish! Tsuna! Are you okay, Tuna Fish?!" The dirty-blond haired male asked as Tsuna finally was able to get his hands moving, though jerkily as a few nurses and doctors filed into the room, surprise evident on their faces.

"Sawada-san, sir, we must ask you to leave the room with your friend so we can run a full check-up on Tsunayoshi here." One of the doctors said before Tsuna suddenly gripped the familiar hands, feeling the roughness that only came from working at the desk and handling guns for years on end. Tsuna didn't want to be left alone with the others right now, not sure of the reasons why.

A few of the nurses noticed the desperate grip and face, one nudging the doctor and pointing at his actions. "Or you can ask your friend to leave while you stay by him. I think that may be better for the boy's mental state." He altered, the elderly man just nodding before walking out of the room swiftly, his cane thumping against the floor as a nurse brought the other male a chair for him to sit in. Tsuna suddenly turned his grip on the hand into painful hold, though male just winced. Tsuna was trying to understand what was going on, though the nurses and doctors seemed to answer his question of where he was.

However, he couldn't ask his questions until the doctors managed to pull the tube in his throat out and gave him a small cup of water. The boy slowly, but surely finished the drink, trying to soothe his dry throat. The man by the bed just sighed, hanging his head as he turns his head to the window of the room that led out to the hallway, seeing his dear wife and his other son, who was scowling. He watched as his old friend just stood there, a relieved smile present on his face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you understand us? Do you know where you are? Do you know the man beside you?" the doctor questioned, alerting the male to look back at the boy's face, seeing the recognition at the words. Tsuna slowly tried to speak, but no sounds escaped this lips. They thought it to be momentarily shock so they let the sudden bout of muteness to slide. Also, they could understand his answers via lip-reading. Slowly, words were spelled out to the boy's best ability, but the man besides the boy giddy with what his dear Tuna Fish had answered with. Yes, the words were enough to top the day off even with his son's awakening from deep coma, enough to make him cry with joy and bring warm smile on his face.

_Yes. Hospital. My papa, Iemitsu Sawada._

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 1,352 without author's notes added in.<em>

_New Word Count: 1,389 without AN's_

Rate, Review, or Flame? I'll eat them all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by: Booklover2526**

**Updated: 07/08/2014**

**I do not own KHR in anyway.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat upright in the bed, a bit annoyed at having an IV needle in his arm though he knew the tube would give him a reliable source of vitamins and water he needed for the time being. He looked around the room, taking in the room truly for the first time before sighing softly. They had moved him out of the room that he was in previously, and into a room that contained windows to outside, providing him a true source of sunlight that he would need.<p>

Right now, he was taking in the silence and peace. He had needed a while so that he could grieved for his friends' deaths in his original world. He had prepared himself for this for long time, but he still felt trials of tears escaping down his cheeks, making him reach up and touch them, his jaw wobbling a bit.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, right?" A voice, powerful and aged, called out as Tsuna snapped his eyes toward to the door, spotting an old familiar sight that only tore up his heart even more. An old, elderly man came in, his cane thumping against the floor as Tsuna just blinked, tears already escaping his doe-like brown eyes. "Are you okay?" The man asked, noticing the tears as he stood by him, making Tsuna just take in a deep breath.

"I-I am o-okay, G-grandpa! I-It's t-that I d-don't know wh-what happened..." Tsuna mouths the words out. He was still a mute, though he hopefully would get his voice back soon. But as much he wanted to, remembering was going slowly as to just who he was in this world. He knew he had been abused recently, but by whom he would have to find out. Now he was really regretting his other self mischievousness, seeing as apparently he wanted to let Tsuna have the fun of playing a game called, 'Find Me!' through personality.

"Ah? I see. You were knocked out and was covered in bruises when a little black-haired boy with tonfas brought you here and told, well terrified, the nurses and doctors into taking care of you. After that the hospital called your mother, which caused her to call your father. Your father was already planning to take the vacation and I was getting ready to join him so that I could see you and your family." he informed Tsuna, he just blinked owlishly.

He faintly remembered the time when his own Grandpa came by to see his mom and him to make sure that everything was alright. Well, that was also the time that sealed his fate as one of the few candidates for Vongola Decimo. He reached over and ruffled up Tsuna's spiky brown hair, chuckling heartily as Tsuna just closes his eyes shut, feeling that his tears stop with that simple touch.

"A-Ano.. T-thanks for t-telling me, G-grandpa," he mouths, squinting out of one of his eyes to see the warm smile on his grandpa's face widening even more. However their moment was ruined by a sudden loud sound and an angry huff from the doorway that led into Tsuna's room. There, a small boy that looked a hell of a like Iemitsu stood there with arms crossed. Tsuna's own mother stood behind him, smile on her face as relief clearly spelled on her face.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You're alright! I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed all of the sudden, rushing over to be on the other side of the bed, grabbing onto Tsuna's hand as he blinks again, another tear on his soul at that moment appearing. The Nana of this world reminded him so much of his old one; so utterly oblivious to the fact that her husband was in mafia and his boss is the Don of mafia famiglia that Iemitsu works with.

"I was so worried I might lose you! You been sleeping for weeks! Even the doctors said you were brain-dead!" she added tearfully, breaking Tsuna's heart as he saw the tears parading down her cheeks.

"M-Mom..." he mouthed while reaching his spare hand over to soothe her, wiping away her tears as she lets him, wanting to be comforted by his touch. It was glorious even, feeling his touch, tender and caring, on her again. He was the one that soothed her whenever she cried during the night for her husband while her other son slept on in peace.

"Mom, I'm hungry. I want to eat now!" the other boy whined, making Nana look over to her other son as Nono just frowns mentally, though physically he kept a warm smile on his face. Perhaps he had hopes that the boy would come out of his snobbish ways soon for his sake and Vongola's. That day when Tsuna had woken up, they were all at home when the boy had expose his flames, making the old man seal the flames away for later date. Now he had to make sure that Tsuna had something, even just a flicker. Tsuna had known this and had sealed away his flames immediately once he could, making him flameless to anyone that checked.

"Ara, sorry for keeping you waiting, Ie-kun! I'll take you to cafeteria right now and get you something to eat! Maybe the doctor will let us get a pudding for Tsu-kun?" Nana chirped, pulling away from Tsuna. Tsuna lets her go, trying to figure out what was going on by experiencing things off-hand. He could tell that his mother tried, hard, to treat the boys the same, but the other boy seemed to get more attention than him.

"Tsu-kun, we'll be back, okay? Grandpa and Papa will be here to keep you company, ne?" she said as Tsuna just nods shyly, making her squeal and kiss his forehead before then going over to Ieyatsu. She was completely ignorant to the glare he gave Tsuna, making the smaller cower into himself a bit on reflex. He couldn't help the reaction, but he still cared about his apparently younger brother, referring to Byakuran's limited info of this world. They both exited the room as Tsuna just sighs lightly, looking at his hands as he regretted not being able to stand up to his younger brother for a bit.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry but can I do something? I just want to poke your forehead." Grandpa explained. Tsuna just blinked and looked up at him expectantly, curious of why he had asked for that. Nono chuckled at the boy's expression, seeing the innocents look. He felt both happy and hurt as he smiled. This boy was pure of heart, something he would like to try to avoid dragging into this world of his. He held up a shaking finger, a small flame coming out the tip as Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of the flames.

"This won't hurt you. It's very warm to touch!" Nono said happily, making the boy nod though a bit hesitant.

Well, he couldn't blame him. He pokes the boy in the middle of the forehead, reaching deep into his mindscape as he tried to find the familiar feel of Flames in the boy. There was resolve, a small bit, but not enough to produce a Dying Will Flame like his brother. He pulled out of the mindscape, smiling sadly as Iemitsu watches, seeing Nono pulling his finger back.

"_Is he..._" Iemitsu asked in Italian, bit worried even as he kept a wide grin on his face. Tsuna just tilts his head at the language change.

"_No. He has some resolve, but I can't find Flames.. Maybe when he grows up some more, he will have some. After all, he had just came out brain-dead coma. That might be the cause of it's disappearance._" Nono answered back in Italian. Tsuna just blinks before pouting, not pleased with their switch to Italian. He understand Italian, thank you very much. But he would act like he didn't, instead turning his head. He was much more attracted by the blue, vast sky out of the window by him.

Then his stomach rumbled. That got both of the males who were still conversing in Italian to stop, looking at him with ridiculous looks on their faces as Tsuna just blushed rather darkly, holding onto his tummy as if to muffles the sounds.

"AH! MY TUNA-FISH IS SO CUTE!" Iemitsu wailed loudly, walking over to hug the boy awkwardly as Tsuna lets out a silent shriek (Thank god. I don't know about any of you readers, but I got enough of Tsuna's shrieking from hell. **Tsuna: HEY!**) in surprise, causing Nono to laugh in reply. Nana came back in at that moment with a small cup of pudding and water, Tsuna's younger brother carrying sandwich in his hands, eating the meal in relish. "Nana, love! You couldn't believe what he looked like before! He looked so cute!~".

"Ara? He must be hungry if he's holding his stomach like that! I'm glad that the doctor had agreed to let you eat some pudding and drink some water, Tsu-kun!" Nana said cheerfully, successfully making the brunette blush some more at the embarrassment that his parents were putting him through. His younger brother just glares at him silently, though smiles warmly at Nono and his parents whenever they look in his way. "Ie-kun! Come over here and sit with your brother!" Nana called out as Tsuna was held dearly onto his water, deciding that his pudding can wait for now. Ieyatsu comes closer and lets himself get picked up by his father and set on the bed by his older brother.

"Un! I missed Tsuna-nii! I can't wait for him to come home!" He yelled with fake cheer, making his parents and grandfather chuckle. He then turns to face his brother, noting the fearful look in the other's eyes. He just smirks behind the sandwich, seeing that Tsuna hadn't forgotten after all. "I can't wait for him to remember all the times we spent together!~"

If he had forgotten, he would simply reminded him of just who was in charge in the twins' relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, Review or Butterbeer?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by: Booklover2526**

**Updated: 07/08/2014**

**I do not own KHR in any way.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was now fourteen-years-old, and currently trudging through his cleaning duties that were dumped on him by his last class. He let out a silent sigh. He had promised he would meet Hana and Kyoko outside after school, but his brother's friends pulled this on him.<p>

Even though Hana and Kyoko were not happy about the fact, they had tried hard to make him talk. He hasn't spoke since he was released from hospital. He had a normal week recovering after coming home and when he had returned to school, stumbling and not able to speak made him even better target for bullies, and from that day on, his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' was forever cemented to he being.

Also on that day, his soul had received seven more scars, the last one worst of them all. He had encountered Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Irie Shoichi. He had thanked Hibari with a bento he had begged his mother to create a night before for taking him to hospital for immediate care, Hibari just whacked his head once for making him do such a thing and took the bento, making the little brown-haired boy smile in happiness.

But right after homeroom, he came to hear many rumors concerning him. Some pertaining to abuse, to some to just being so unless he almost killed himself on accident. All he had wanted to do at that moment is to break down and cry, but he shielded in his tears, trying to ignore the rumors.

Even Yamamoto had came by and given Tsuna a bento full of sushi, saying the bento was for good luck on recovering that his father had made. Yamamoto had gifted him with a laugh before going back to be with his friends. He tried to eat the sushi, but his brother had appeared and snatched it away from him with smirk on his face while Tsuna had cowered. He thought letting his brother have the bento would soothe the boy's neediness for attention, however bad the need was. He had hoped the neediness in general would go away with time, in hope for Vongola Famiglia if he was chosen to be Decimo of Vongola. Then he wouldn't have to interfere as much and possibly he could just be a tutor for his younger brother.

However he felt that wouldn't happen at all.

_"Listen Dame-Tsuna. Papa and Grandfather had to go back to work today and won't be home after school today. Also, Okaa-san will be out shopping as well. So,\ when we get home, we're going to do something together, ne?" he said warningly to him as Tsuna just quickly paled, not liking the tone behind his words at all. The voice seemed so dark and twisted and that was what made Tsuna finally realize the truth. _

_Ieyatsu was the one that had put him in hospital and in a brain-dead state. No, his other self, since he had only taken over the body afterwards from the broken soul. He mentally growled curses at his younger brother and his father, for not being home often, for not noticing this and putting a stop to this abuse. But he just bowed his head and nods a bit as Ieyatsu sets the finished bento down, clearly removed of all the sushi. He walks away with a smirk on his face._

_However there was a girl who saw all of this and moved over with a scoff, setting her bento on his desk, seeing that his younger brother had left the room and the others were deep into various conversations._

_"Listen, monkey boy. I'm only giving you my lunch since I saw your brother ate all the sushi that was clearly for you. I cannot believe that you let him have all of your food." Griped an annoyed voice that only twisted his heartstrings painfully. He peeked up with watery eyes. However he quickly blinked the budding tears away, rubbing the stray ones off his cheeks. The girl just pulled a chair over and sat by him, open the lid of her bento, clearly half of the food gone before shoving it over in front of Tsuna and holding out a spare set of chopsticks to his face._

_"So that's why I'm letting you have rest of my lunch as Get Well gift from me." she explained as Tsuna just smiles warmly at her and takes the chopsticks, mouthing out his thanks and diving into the food, enjoying the flavor. The girl on other hand, noticed that he didn't say the thanks outloud, as if he were mute. However her attention was attracted by her friend, whom hugged her from the side, bento in hand._

_"Hana! So this is where you were! Oh Tsuna-kun! You're better now!" Said an orange-haired girl, pulling a chair over. Tsuna was taken back from sudden development of the lunch scene. "Ano... Can I call you Tsuna-kun? I mean- I understand if you don't want me to, but you look like you need a friend, ne?" Kyoko only had to ask for Tsuna to shyly nodded, Hana making a scoff at his behavior._

_"Name's Hana and this is Kyoko-chan. Just that, no suffixes for me. I'll call you Tsuna, got it? Now the bell is going to ring soon." Hana barks out as Tsuna gave the bento back to her. She took it while Kyoko just giggles and waves a bit at him, skipping away to her seat as Hana did the same, both putting the chairs back where they belonged. _

_They sat in their desks as Tsuna wipes away all evidence that he had ate lunch, not wanting to provoke more injuries onto himself from his brothers and his friends, if their smirks meant anything. He now planned to run from school when it's out, all the way to school. He had deathly speed that he had hidden up in his sleeves and he only wants one person beating up on him, thank you very much. Soon, school was over and one could spot Tsuna bolting from the building as if there was a devil on his heels. His brother and bullies tried to corner him, but soon enough his brother's friends had to go home and Tsuna was left cowering in his room, curled up into a ball as he heard Ieyatsu roaring for him, running up the stairs and slamming open the door to his room._

_"Dame-Tsuna. You don't run from me, ever. That'll just piss me off and you don't want mepissed off. After all, you are nobody, no one loves you. Even Okaa-san and Otou-san love me more than you. Did you even know that Otou-san said I might be picked out by Grandpa to be a leader? I guess you didn't because he forgot all about you, Dame-Tsuna!" Ieyatsu sneered, taunting him as he began to hit, kick, and punch his dear older brother, leaving marks on his body though he spared his face and neck as to not raise his mother's suspicions. Tsuna suddenly broke out into tears, curling into a ball even more as he tried to keep silent. _

_"That's right! You are nobody, your words don't mean a thing to anyone! Not even to Kyoko and Hana who had lunch with you!" That only made a huge tear in his soul, nearly breaking him as he heard one familiar voice that was residing in his mind for some while._

_"__**Tsuna, you must find a way to stay sane, not broken! Remember, we need you!**__"_ Byakuran's voice called out and Tsuna gripped hard onto the line of sentences, keeping himself sane and unbroken as he slowly gotten used to his newly acquired bruises. Over the days, weeks, months, and years, he had gotten used to the abuse from his brothers and his bullies. Bandages decorated his body nearly every day, though his face remain unscarred alongside with his neck. After six years without another visit from his father or Nono, he had gotten used to abuse and rarely showed expressions of pain, which peeved off his brother and his friends.

Hana and Kyoko tried hard to keep him sane and happy. He was thankful to them, seeing they had became his first friends in this body with Hibari following afterwards.

Well, kinda. They had reached mutual agreement without talking as Tsuna could communicate with him easily enough with simple body gestures. Hibari knew that herbivore was getting bullied everyday and was stuck being silent, giving him no reasons to not bite him to death. So, therefore, whenever Tsuna was dumped with cleaning duties or was being kept behind after school by bullies, Hibari would not bite him. He would look after the silent herbivore often, as Kusakabe liked to take over the duties of patrolling often, just sometimes calling him in for disturbances of peace. Today was one those days, where a upstart gang has been harassing the shops for money. Hibari had gone over to take care of the issue, but not before he lent the herbivore a small glare that Tsuna had clearly caught. Tsuna only nodded at that moment, understanding the meaning behind the glare as he heard Hibari leave the gym via window.

However, few minutes after he left, a small group of bullies came in as Tsuna had finished cleaning the gym. They went over and began to kick him down, taunting him as Hana and Kyoko chose that moment to enter the gym.

"Oh for goodness' sake! I can't believe you guys would pick on him, who did nothing to you at all to begin with!" Hana called out with venom in her voice, and as they came over the bullies broke away, afraid of the girls. "Go now, or I will tell Hibari on you. I'm sure you don't want to wet your pants when Hibari comes, monkeys." Hana warned them as she pulled out her cell. She had gotten the skylark's cell phone number when this had happened enough that Hibari to gave his personal information to her, knowing she really don't spill anything out to anyone.

"That's right! I can't believe you guys would pick on Tsuna-kun here for no good reasons!" Kyoko scolded them as they all stiffened at her statement, not wanting to get scolded by the school's idol. She had an older brother that was a well known boxer and captain of the boxing club. She wasn't afraid to use her brother on them, he was loyal to his younger sister and wanted to please her. Tsuna hadn't truly met Ryohei face-to-face yet, but he was sure he would be doing so soon.

"Also, you guys don't have anything but your stupid arrogant pride. If the only way to get your precious feeling of manliness is from beating people up like him, then you are no-good monkeys, unlike Tsuna here." Hana added as her razor-sharp tongue scared off the bullies, not wanting to anymore tongue lashing from the girls. Them, pissed off and in one place together with great connections to two of the strongest people in school, they had no choice but to bow down to them for now. But Tsuna knew they would be waiting for him, with an even greater vengeance.

As soon the bullies left, Kyoko just went over and began to fret over Tsuna as he pushed himself up, letting his dear orange-haired friend fuss over him. Hana just came over to him with her arms crossed as she stared down at him. Tsuna looked up at her, meeting her gaze head-on. They held that for few seconds then she turns her head, dark brown locks swishing in the air a bit as she scoffs.

"Why can't you stand up for yourself? I understand that you don't have any skills in fighting, but you must have some kind of self-defense abilities, right?" Hana asked, stinging a tired poison into Tsuna's heart as he just smirks warily, one of few expressions he can muster around them. That smirk only told them he won't fight if being submissive means protecting the others. Hana just sighed pitifully as Kyoko sighs in union. Tsuna pulled out a first aid kit from the closet and sets it down, taking off his shirt to reveal thin, malnourished body with wounds that were beginning to color his skin even as Kyoko gasps at the condition of his body.

"Tsuna-kun! You're too skinny!" She exclaimed all of sudden. Tsuna just looks at her with level gaze, as if he was saying that he was okay and this doesn't bother him at all. Hana frowned and pinched Tsuna, barely feeling any flabby muscles. She grit her teeth as Tsuna began to wrap bandages around himself and place some plasters onto his arms.

"But you should have told us! We would have brought you lunch!" Kyoko said stubbornly, hands on her petite waist and a pout on her lips as Tsuna just shakes his head, eyes conveying that he would get in trouble if he ate lunch in front of his brother's friends. Hana sighed, watching Tsuna pull on his shirt and buttons the material closed before pulling the rest of uniform on, straightening it out as he goes. He nodded, ready to go after he puts away the first aid kit and cleaning supplies. Thankfully, the bullies didn't cause too much damages to make him bleed, which means that he wouldn't have to clean up any blood today.

"Fine, let's go home. Kyoko and I have decided that we will be going to your house first, no matter how much we have to double back. And no, you can't change our mind, Tsuna," Hana said as Tsuna tried to convince them not to go through with their plan with his body gestures. There was the only three people in school that knew what he was saying with his usual simple gestures.

Tsuna gave into their wills, making Kyoko smile and Hana smirk, before dragging him out of the school after gathering their things. They talked, with Tsuna motioning with his body and eyes to convey his meanings. The girl just laugh happily at few expressions that Tsuna would often let slip out between three of them. When they had reached Tsuna's home, they met his mother who was just coming home from grocery shopping. Her face brightened up at the sight of her older son with friends.

"Ah Tsu-kun! You're home and with your friends! Can you help me with the bags?" She yelled as the girls just blink, gazing at her. This was the first time they had met Tsuna's mother, though they couldn't believe how happy she was at the moment. Tsuna just nodded and went over, taking the heavier bags from his mother as she pouts, knowing she been left with the lighter bags. She turned to face the girls and smile warmly at them. "Ah, would you like to come in and stay for dinner? I don't mind cooking up extras!" she cheerfully asked even as Hana felt like she was going to barf. This woman was so bright and cheery, though it seemed that Tsuna enjoyed her personality.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sawada-san, but Kyoko and I have a project to do together and we are only walking with your son home today. But we might take up your offer at later date, ne?" Hana answered for them as she grabs her friend's arm, Kyoko apologizing for not being able to stay as well and saying that she would take up her off of dinner sooner or later. They went toward the way they had came from, leaving Tsuna looking after them as he paused where he was. Nana could tell that her son was worried about them, but saw him resign to the fact that they'd be okay as they both saw a black-haired prefect walked by, his glance connecting with Tsuna's. That, somehow, comforted Nana. Knowing that Tsuna has been interacting with people, even without words was a relief.

"Alrighty then Tsu-kun! Ie-kun said he would be spending a night over at his friend's house so we can eat anything you want for dinner tonight!" Nana said, attracting her dear mute son's attention back onto her, seeing small hope and happiness in his eyes as she gave off a small, true smile.

She had tried to give the boys the same treatment, but Ieyatsu seemed to get most of her attention. Tsuna seemed fine without the attention, but she felt bad. However Tsuna was just happy to spend time with his mother, no matter how rare and far between it was. Nana and he went into the house and began to put stuff away as Nana chattered on about anything and everything, Tsuna giving her his responses in his own way- sometimes tapping in approval or frowns in disapproval, and one time looked at her in ridiculous shock when she finally brought up the subject of hiring a home tutor and brought out an ad of one, pointing at the price listed.

However Tsuna was not attracted by the cost of of the tutor, which was just a home to stay in and food to eat, but by the name at the end of the paper.

There, the name that would start the beginning of his true mission.

A name that sends down two kinds of shivers in his spine, one full of happiness and the other of foreboding.

The name was at the bottom of the paper as he clenched in his small hand.

_Reborn._

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, Review or Coughdrops?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_Beta'd by: Booklover25_26

Updated: 07/11/2014

* * *

><p><em>There, the name that would start the beginning of his true mission.<em>

_A name that sends down two kinds of shivers in his spine, one full of happiness and the other of foreboding._

_There the name was at the bottom of the paper as he clenched in his small hand._

_**Reborn.**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna just stood there, gaping as he looked up at his Okaa-san with ridiculous expression painted on his face, as if he was trying to say 'are you kidding me?' with his eyes. Nana was currently spinning around as she hummed in happiness, oblivious to his expression. He reached out and stopped her, sighing lightly as he looks at her. Seeing the serious face, she stops, peering down at her son.<p>

"_Are you sure this is not a scam, Mom?"_

"I already called him in! He said he would be here for supper! It's a shame that your brother will not be here to greet him, but he'll be here tomorrow to begin his tutoring sessions! I even hired him for you too!" Nana said, refusing to believe his words that had been conveyed through his eyes. Tsuna felt a sudden intrusion on his presence, spinning around to look at a tree branch, his eyes narrowing in confusion before returning back to his mother. He sighed silently as he watched her go on and on about things that his new home tutor would do when he gets to the house. After all, Tsuna was the only person that knew just exactly what this person would do, so he was bit hesitant to this new chapter in his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a baby wearing a suit was hiding from the line of sight of the kitchen, noting that the brunette has noticed him within seconds, even without a serious leaking of killer intent. In fact, he only had leaked out only a small bit, a bit that only an experienced fighter would sense and that was terrifying by itself. He had reports from Nono of the brunette boy being flame-less, but that was right after his coma so his report was unfounded regarding to the amount of flames the boy might posses. Though the infant had thanked that old man warning him about that little tidbit. He had also added that the boy was cheerful, though shock had rendered him mute for the time Nono had been in town. He had been told that Nana was him conversing with the boy by Iemitsu, though the infant hasn't heard a word from the teen's mouth.<p>

In fact his words were exposed in actions, gestures that only came along from years of being silent. He tilted his fedora hat down as he green chameleon pet jumped down to his shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Yeah I know. Let's get going," The infant said as he jumped from the tree, landing onto the street and heading up to the front door where he could smell the sweet aroma of food being cooked from inside. He could also smell espresso being made from inside as well too. But his inner mind was focused on how fast the boy reacted to his presence, even if one has with Hyper Intuition, one did not simply react that fast. He let Leon turn into a stick before he poked the doorbell, waiting for either the mother or the teen to answer the chiming bell.

He wanted the teen to answer of course so he could begin his tor-I mean, tutor session with the brunette...

* * *

><p>On the other hand, when Tsuna heard the doorbell ring, a sudden shiver went up his spine as he looked toward to the door. His mother seemed so into her cooking that she didn't hear bell. He tapped on her shoulder, alerting that they have guest by pointing at the door. Nana just blinked and giggled, tilting her head in such a clueless way that only made Tsuna want to protect her from this specific tutor even more.<p>

"That must be the home tutor! Go greet him, Tsu-kun!" Nana chirped as she pushed the brunette out of the kitchen, making him sigh inwardly as he walks up to the door. He knew that other sensed him coming, even without words. This was a lethal guest they were about to accept and a guest he would make to go insane, judging from his other worlds judgement. He opened the door and immediately looked down to see a infant with yellow pacifier, tilting his signature hat up as their eyes connect. There was a brief spark of hesitation from brunette with a glimmer of amusement from the infant. But there was another reaction to this meeting as Tsuna felt another scar on his soul, making it even more fragile but he had to remain strong for now.

"Ciaossu. My name's Reborn and I'm your new stay-at-home tutor!" The infant smirked and Tsuna could feel the hidden meaning behind the dangerous voice. He stiffened a bit before sighing, though silent. Tsuna bent down to his knees as he held out his hand. He figured he would let his mother do all of the talking for him.

Not that Tsuna knew why he was still mute. He waited for Reborn to hop onto his hand, watching the infant's face and enjoying the bounciness of the curls that the infant had on the side of his head. However as he let the baby study him, he wasn't sure that the infant would accept him or not...

* * *

><p>Reborn just looked at the hand that was offered out to him before peering up to see the brunette's face whose eyes were blank and dull, though there were emotions still going through them. There was a certain wariness and caution in those depths, overruling most of the emotions, greatly amusing the baby. The hitman didn't even think about the teen's sudden wariness, blaming it on Hyper Intuition that seemed to be stronger in him than his younger brother. He had to at the least unleash enough killer intent that normal people could feel and get the reactions out of them. Well he could work with him, awakening the that Intuition inside of him. The boy showed something promising, even though he was mute.<p>

"What's your name?" Reborn asked, hopping onto the hand as he deemed it safe enough. He felt himself being lifted upward, up to the teen's shoulder. Reborn took the action as an okay to step onto his shoulder (not that he needed it). He put his hand on the spiky hair, hardly believing the fact that was so soft, softer than a feather pillow. The teen just turns around, shutting the door as they both went into the kitchen, seeing a woman in the kitchen humming as she just finished cooking supper. Dinner seemed to be hamburger steaks tonight, and Reborn noticed the light and happiness in the teen's eyes almost as if this was rare occurrence.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, who's the baby?" The woman called out as Reborn snapped his attention back to the woman, mentally cursing that the teen that had drawn him in with simple gestures. The teen went over to the table, letting Reborn jump off of him as Tsuna took the seat that was on the left of the head of the table. Reborn stood on the table, hands behind his back as the teen just gave off a smile that meant something to his mother, causing her to nod and look at Reborn expectantly.

"Ciaossu, my name's Reborn and I'm the tutor you had called this morning. You must be Sawada Nana, yes? And who may be this respectful man be?" Reborn introduced himself as Nana went into glee mode as she heard nothing but polite manners from the infant. However she stopped when she heard the questions. The teen just got up and went over to coffee maker to pull out two cups and pour some espresso in each cup.

"Ara, this is my eldest son, Tsunayoshi, but you can call him Tsuna or Tsu-kun, however you feel is fine with him." Nana began to introduce the teen to Reborn, who smirked at the expression that the teen was wearing, as if he was trying to say something that goes along and against her introduction as he set one cup of espresso before Reborn. The teen just drinks his cup, sipping from the mug as if he was savoring the sweet, bitter taste of the just listened to Nana as he tried the espresso himself.

"-And I want you to call me Mama, ne? If you are going to stay here, at least call me by that!" Nana added on in a cheery note while Tsuna somehow disappeared and came back with few pillows, setting them in the seat that was the head of the table as Nana just sets the food on the table, telling them to dig in as Tsuna nods then takes his fill, (though small Reborn noted) and said his silent thanks and began to eat. He looked determined to eat his food quickly, Nana just sat by her son, saying her thanks and digging in, though with more gentleness. Reborn sipped the espresso, noting that it was the best brew he'd had since coming into Japan. He looked over at the teen, his look pointedly asking a question. Tsuna caught the pointed look that was directed at him, already guessing what it was about. After all, Nana had complimented on his cooking skills, though he rarely did so. He did make his own drinks whenever his younger brother was out for the night. It was a treat after all.

"_Did you make this?"_

Tsuna just nods and tilted his head as to ask him why while Reborn just smirks. Tsuna really hoped that he wouldn't face the Leon Gun this early in, so he focused on eating, almost done with his meal. He knew he can't eat much or he'll barf, thanks to his brother's contribution on making his body become malnourished. Reborn noticed this and set his chopsticks down as Tsuna stood up and took his plate and cup and went over to the sink. He began to wash the dishes on his own. Nana noted this and a frown entered her face, but disappeared in split second. Reborn caught this action and decided to ask her a question when Tsuna had finished and went up stairs, motioning something to Nana that seemed to be his own language as she nodded and giggled. When the teen had left room, Nana turned back to Reborn, a small worried look etched onto her face.

"Reborn, let me confess to you." She said. Reborn was slightly taken back by the sudden change of the woman's personality.

"Whenever his brother is here, Tsuna is withdrawn, not himself. He can't even speak up, words or otherwise around his brother. Even I recently noticed that my son is malnourished, and I have to wonder how long it has been going on..." She began to explain, breaking down slowly as Reborn filed the information for later speculation, though his mind was completely shocked as Reborn became an outsider, only offering his ear to hear what she had to say.

"Just last week, I saw my son's body on accident and he was covered in bruises, everywhere! I can't... I can't go on like this, with Tsuna mute and unable to speak up against his abusers and unable to figure out why he can't speak, even he himself doesn't know! I can't go on avoiding this, because I want to hear his voice again... I want him to smile that smile he once had on all the time when he was younger..."

_This has gone on long enough if Nana is confessing to me like this right away. I wonder what had happened for her to be like this..._ Reborn thought as he went over to stand beside her before patting her forearm, a serious expression on his face as he pulls down his hat. He felt the teen come down the stairs quickly, almost fluidly, as he burst into the kitchen to walk over to his mother. He touched her wet cheeks, wiping away the tears as she gasps when she felt those tender touches from all of those years ago. Reborn was shocked by sudden appearance, but let him try to comfort his mother the teen's own way, knowing that she needed Tsuna's comforting touch over his own. He backed away from them and jumped down, deciding to go up and look for the brunette's room, wanting to talk with him in private.

'_Also, Nana is not what Iemitsu says. Maybe she has gotten sharper, with Tsuna being abused and mute like that.'_

'_She probably thought that she didn't have a choice but to notice everything for her son's safety... And that might help in any situations concerning that boy…'_

'_But just what is he? Why does he go against the reports on him from his father so completely? Why does he seem that he knew everything and was expecting anything?'_

Reborn stops before a door with blue tuna fish door plate on the knob, deeming that this was Tsuna's room as he slowly opens the door to reveal a clean room, something that was suited for anyone that enjoyed the silence and peace whenever they could. The walls were sky blue and the bed cover was deep orange, almost like the few Sky Flames he witnessed in his lifetimes.

He tilted his fedora hat down as he jumps onto the desk, seeing litters of notebooks laying about. He opens one of them up and what he saw there was evidence that even went against the reports of boy's grades. This notebook were Algebra notes with mnemonics and study tips inside, providing that he clearly understood the subject though the grades didn't prove that, like he answered the questions incorrectly on purpose. He closed the notebook after a few seconds, his hand clenching into a fist as he went to into deep thought. This did not make anything clearer for the hitman. It only served as formula to make more questions, ones that would be prove hard to answer.

'_It's almost as if he is playing a role. A role to protect himself... No, to protect someone. Sawada Tsunayoshi, just who or _what _are you?'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna, on other hand, was thankful of Reborn leaving them alone (though a shiver went up his spine at the thought that someone was going through his stuff). He turned his focus onto his mother, pulling her into a hug, knowing that she had missed his touches. He knew they were both terrorized by his younger brother antics, and yet, they both loved him, no matter what.<p>

Tsuna knew he couldn't hold his brother to his faults for long time, and he knew he would give in and forgive if all was repented. However, he didn't trust his brother with his life in any way possible or that of his mother's. Nana clung to her eldest son by his shirt, letting him stroke her hair as he gently calms her down. She took a few more deep breaths to signal the end of the break down before pulling away, revealing red puffy eyes and a shaky smile, causing Tsuna to give off a small one of his own. Tsuna held out a napkin to her, letting her take it as she slowly wipes away the tears that had been collecting over the past few months. Tsuna picked up the plates, cleaning them off and drying them as he gave his mother time to collect herself. He always knew that his mother would bounce back up, just as long she was given a chance to cry her heart out.

A chance to renew her resolve.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you didn't have to do that for me! You should go up stairs and talk with your tutor. Don't worry about the bentos, I'll get started on them right now!" Nana said cheerfully as Tsuna felt his heart contract, he just let out an audible sigh, loud enough for Nana to hear it as she went over and hug him while smiling faintly. She knew he was almost able to talk whenever this happen, but it was a hard work. But she was determined to hear her son talk again. She pulled back and pushes him out of the kitchen, Tsuna quickly making his own sign to show that one of his friends likes hamburger steaks, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, okay I'll put it in Purple-san's ne? Now, go upstairs and get started with your tutor! We'll just have to introduce your brother to him tomorrow after school!"

Tsuna just sighed soundlessly, before going up to his room with a soft smile. He was more expressive after what had happened so Reborn would be able to catch his drift easier. He opened the door, slowly as he didn't want anything come flying at him even though he was sure he wasn't picked to be the candidate, but this might be a precautionary case of protecting both twins to make sure that they still have backup in case his brother is foolish enough and dies in a battle, which is highly likely. But for this specific kind of infant to come into his life like this, it can only mean one thing.

The heir has been chosen and he knew the heir wasn't him, but from gaze Reborn had, only told Tsuna that other was furious at the choose for the heir. Furious enough that he would rage hell's fire if a specific male came home now. Furious enough to let the next few words slip through his mouth. With the Leon Gun pointed at him, Tsuna had no reaction to it even as the gun held feral promises to anyone at fault at current the moment.

_**"I swear, they picked the wrong one."**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Beta's by: Booklover2526**

**Updated: 07/11/2014**

* * *

><p><em>The heir has been chosen and he knew the heir wasn't him, but from gaze Reborn had, only told Tsuna that other was furious at the choose for the heir. Furious enough that he would rage hell's fire if a specific male came home now. Furious enough to let the next few words slip through his mouth. With the Leon Gun pointed at him, Tsuna had no reaction to it even as the gun held feral promises to anyone at fault at current the moment.<em>

_**"I swear, they picked the wrong one."**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna just stood there, keeping his eyes on the gun as Reborn also stood there, studying the teen's shape before him. The small body held no experience of fighting, no tell-tale sign, or anything except for bruises that seemed to be inflicted on by others without any fight offered back. Reborn suddenly pulled the trigger once but Tsuna just side-stepped, a flash of pain going through his face.<p>

"_What was that for?!"_ Was the statement exposed in his eyes, accusing the baby as he seemed to take in the fact that the baby could and would shoot a gun at him in stride. Reborn just clicked his tongue as Leon turns back to his true shape, jumping onto the rim of Reborn's fedora. Reborn smirked when he saw the teen's actions to avoid the bullet, noticing that the teen remained out in the open, not in the corner as most people would.

"Nothing. Take off your shirt. I want to check something," Reborn demanded, his voice full of authority as Tsuna just paled before sighing silently. Tsuna has been sighing a lot recently, but he seemed to have non-stop bad luck.

Tsuna slowly peeled off his shirt, exposing his fresh batch of bruises and wounds, all which were starting to color to a dark black and purple with blue hinted in the mixture. Reborn studied his student's body with critical eyes, noting that one could see his ribs.

Tsuna stood there, clearly thinking about taking a shower to relieve some of the bruises. He started to walk toward the bathroom was connected to his room before Reborn shot another bullet, this time narrowly missing his head. Tsuna froze, a small bit of shock entering his eyes as he turned to look at Reborn. Reborn just pointed to the bed as a flickering, yellow flame came out of his finger.

"Sit. I need to check something." He commanded again, knowing one part of Nono's private request that he can easily be himself. Tsuna nodded meekly and went over to sit on his bed. He let the baby yank him down to lay on his back, barely letting out sigh of pain, knowing that the baby's hand would leave a bruise on his shoulder.

"Lay down. I can't reach you any other way than this so get used to it," Reborn snapped, Tsuna letting out a small sound of displeasure at this before sighing silently.

"_Fine... Is it warm like Grandpa's?" _Tsuna asked with his eyes as he looked up into those dark pits of hell, well hell to him, as Reborn just smirks.

"Most are, but I can make this painful if you want me to." Reborn smirked as Tsuna paled at that threat. Reborn let a few seconds pass without any questions from the boy before nodding, tapping the boy's forehead with his flaming hand. Tsuna closed his eyes, though Reborn's eyes stayed open as he tried to find something. But he was met with blackness and some white that seemed to be the boy's resolve. Reborn had to give it to the teen, seeing that his mindscape had a lot of scars in that filthy resolve of his. But there seemed to be noble purpose since he had some of the old scars filled in with bright patches of something, almost as the scars had a small amount of Dying Will Flames in them. Reborn pulled out of the boy's mindscape and looked in those eyes, brown with golden specks and just a hint of amber swimming behind. Reborn could say that if they waited a few more years, the boy would be able to use flames like Nono. Reborn just stood there for a moment, then jumps off. He knew that the boy didn't need help with healing for now, but he stopped before the door way anyway.

"I expect to see you making me espresso everyday and I want you to eat lunch. You think I'm going to let one of my students die of starvation?" Reborn said as Tsuna just looked at him ridiculously, almost as if he was saying that the hitman was out of his mind. Reborn pulled his hat down with a smirk as he let a small killer intent, staring at him intently. Tsuna froze at the pure killer intent directed at him, though he did appeared like he was used to it. Why?

Reborn did not know and he intended to find out soon.

* * *

><p>"Good night, Dame-Tsuna. I'll expect you to be awake at five tomorrow so that you to take me to school." Reborn parted from the room with that, shutting the door silently after him as Tsuna stayed stiff. Tsuna had to wonder what was going on in that baby's mind sometimes. He couldn't tell whether he was going to hurt him or not, but he pushed the anxiety out of his mind for later daydreaming, knowing that was Reborn's normal behavior. He pushed himself up, almost too quickly as he stumbled a bit, his arms out to the sides to keep himself steady.<p>

'_Looks like I'm still clumsy, though not by much. Now, to take a shower.' _Tsuna thought to himself, heading toward the bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower and looked around, trying to make sure he would be able to shower in private without any babies hitting the door open with guns roaring while saying his reasons were because it was training. He smirked warily at that, knowing the intense training wouldn't happen to him... He thinks.

"_What am I doing, sitting around?" _Tsuna mouths, shaking out his hair. He had grown the silken locks out, enough to have short tail down his back. He undressed and went into the semi-cold water, feeling the relief the water brought to him by numbing the pain. This has become his daily life, trying to drown away all the pain that he had collected over the years. However, seeing Nana breaking down like that with Reborn's arrival?

Tsuna pounded on the wet wall hard, barely making cracks in the tiles as he covered his face with other hand, his eyes shut as he tried to hide away all of those memories that he was sure would haunt his dreams tonight. Feeling the pain disappearing, he let out a shaky breath. He felt so numb, cold as he stands still. He raised his face to the water, feeling the soothing cold liquid on his eyelids as he parts his mouth to let in some of water drip into his mouth, making the hot cavern cool and misty. He took a deep breath, coughing a bit, making some sound as he does so, fumbling to turn off the water. The water now turned off, a sudden blast of cold air hit his body, making him shiver as he felt the pain coming back at full force, clearly angry with him for trying to ignore the sharp pangs.

Tsuna thought nothing of it, stepping out of the shower as he wraps the towel around his hips. The bandages on his body had began to peel off, not liking the water mixture. Tsuna began to unwrap them and throwing them away while looking at himself in the mirror, knowing he was lucky to get away with just this many of bruises. One time when no one saved him, the bullies had managed to break four ribs, each dangerously close to his lungs. Tsuna just took them, knowing he would survive them if the bullies would let him off with no further damage.

They did, fortunately, leaving the brunette in the snow in the middle of the winter. Tsuna only managed and just that once, to cast a specific kind of flame protection on his body, making it strong enough to withstand any bones breaking as he reseted each of the ribs with such an ease that only comes by from years and years of experience of doing so. He went home that night with no evidence that he had been bullied, though he had gotten sick for using such flames. He had known he would be sick for the next few days, maybe a week, but the illness was worth it. Because if he hadn't, then he would have died all those years ago.

He turned off his bathroom light, another towel on his head as he dries off his hair, making the locks even more fluffier as he went over to his dresser, opening a drawer to reveal plains boxers and briefs. There was no way he was going to buy embarrassing ones ever again, thank you very much. His younger brother, however, loves them and there was one with Dora the Explorer if he remembered correctly…

'_I should tape that when it happens..._' Tsuna thought as he got dress, a sadistic smirk on his lips that he knew Reborn was watching from outside, but he didn't care.

Because for once, he was tired and just wanted to sleep deeply for the first time in six years.

_Night, Mom. Night Ie-kun. Have sweet dreams._


	6. Chapter 5

_I do not own KHR! or the canons. However I do own the OCs in this unless otherwise stated._

* * *

><p><em>Because for once, he was tired and just wanted to sleep deeply for the first time in six years.<em>

**_Night, mom. Night Ie-kun. Have a sweet dream._**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Tsuna-nii! Where are we going today?" A familiar kind voice called out to the brunette who looks over his shoulder was a warm smile of his as he puts down his stuffed lion he had in hands. He stood up and runs over to the voice, laughing happily.<em>

_"We're going to the park, Ie-otouto! Are you ready for it?!" Tsuna cheered back as he ran into the room across the once small hallway. He bursted open the door to reveal even a younger version of Ieyatsu, pulling on his socks as Tsuna just stops before him. _

_"Hai! Let's go now!" Ieyatsu cheered as well, jumping down from the bed. He pulled Tsuna out of his room and down the stairs, both of them tripping over that specific step. They both sat upright, both of them blinking at each other then breaks out in a wide grin._

_"Oh! Are you two alright? You have to slow down when coming down , since you're both clumsy!" Said a brunette woman that appeared over them, giggling with a hand up to her mouth to hide the smile. The twins, fraternal, just looks over to her and gave off the widest, toothiest smile of theirs to her. She just giggles some more and held out thin jackets to them, letting the boys get their own. Tsuna just grabbed the orange windbreaker as Ieyatsu grabben the reddish orange one. They pulled it on without any trouble and pulled on their shoes, giggling as well._

_"Now, you two be safe, okay! Tsuna, you know how to use your cell when something bad happen, yes?" Nana said, making sure that they have everything as Tsuna pulled out his cell and held it up. It was small and compact as Iemitsu had given in to Nana's pleading and got the twins a cell that they can only use in emergency, with a lot of restrictions placed on it. _

_"Hai! 911 for police, and XXX-7227 for our home, right?" Tsuna said, trying to remember as Ieyatsu tried the same. They both nodded as they both reached the same conclusion, making Nana smiles warmly at her dear twins. Nana just nods as Tsuna and Ieyatsu tries to open the door on their own, Tsuna giving Ieyatsu a hand hold, which gave way as they succeeded at their mission and pushing the door wide open._

_"Bye, bye, Okaa-san!" they shouted, running off to the gate and turning to the direction of where the park is, holding hands together..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was once but a moment of life that happened before Ieyatsu began to turn for worse... <em>Tsuna thought as he was sitting in the chair in blackness, many screens around him replaying different memories as he sighs. He waits for the next scene prepared for anything, even it would nearly break his resolve.  
><strong>

**The screen shifted the memories, this time showing the time when he and Ieyatsu was home alone with Nana shopping. They were almost six, only a week before their birthday. Tsuna just grits his teeth at this, unable to moved his body except for leaning forward and clawing at the armrest as he closes his eyes to shut out the images, but it was useless...**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna and Ieyatsu was playing a video games, shouting and laughing in happiness as Tsuna gave off of one of his warmest smile at his brother. He just lost to him, knowing he was not so great at logical games, unlike Ieyatsu. <em>

_"You're smart, Ieyatsu! I didn't have a chance of survival against you!~" Tsuna said gleefully, glomping his little brother as Ieyatsu laughed, though soundly forced all of the sudden. Tsuna blinks and pulled back, looking at him with tilted head. Tsuna didn't understand that his little brother started to act weirdly all of the sudden. However, he was relieved as the laughter began more truer, though almost maniacal. Tsuna takes no heed to it, thinking that the other was tired._

_"Hey, onii-san?" Ieyatsu asked as Tsuna just blinks and gave off his smile again, bouncing in his seat all of the sudden, he was on the floor, sprawled out as he looks up, wondering way just happened as the back of his head hurts like a sucker._

_"Otouto-san?" Tsuna asked shyly, wondering what did he do wrong this time. He slowly pulled himself up and stands before the couch they were on as he looks at his Ieyatsu hiding his hands, as if to stop them from hurting anything. "Otouto-san? What's wrong, Ieyatsu-otouto?" Tsuna asked carefully, clearly bit worried as he saw the flash of fear and guiltiness in other's eyes._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME, TSUNA!" other yelled out of sudden, running from him as Tsuna tried to go after him but tripping over the rolled up carpet, letting Ieyatsu get away from him as the other ran up the stairs , judging by the sounds of it, and slammed the door shut. Tsuna just laid there, his eyes full of hurt and shock as he pushed himself up._

_"Ieyatsu? Are you okay?" Tsuna called out, going up the stairs to stand outside the door that was slammed shut, knocking on it lightly. The thump followed immediately followed by it as he heard a sudden yelling from inside._

_"I don't want to hang out with you anymore, Dame-Tsuna!" _

_That nearly broke his heart, hearing those words as he touches the door, trying to understand why. He stayed like that for five minutes, waiting for him to come out, then turns around to run into his room to cry..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"DAMN IT! What happened to him at that time!" <strong>_**Tsuna swored loudly in his mind, voice momentarily back for now as he was able to move his forearm, hitting the armrest so hard that he rattled along with the chair. Tsuna covered his face with other hand, not wanting to see what happened afterward.**

_**Why... Did you change at that time, otouto? There was no reason for you to do that...**_

* * *

><p><em>Few days following that accidents, Tsuna was being ignored by his little brother. Tsuna, who loved his brother dearly, tried to help him with anything, but was always refused as Ieyatsu began to turn to their mother for attention. That was the start of Nana's inability to treat the boys equally, seeing that Ieyatsu began to become himself, though a little too early for Tsuna's taste, who was still growing up and trying to strive to be the best brother he could ever be.<em>

_One night, they were alone. Tsuna had took the chance and went over to his brother, tears in his eyes as he kept his hands at his sides. His little brother was playing video games, saying that he didn't want Dame-Tsuna playing with him right from the beginning._

_"Ieyatsu-otouto, why are you being like this! This is not you!" Tsuna cried out, trying to get his brother's attention as the other just paused the game, looking at him with such anger and hatred, something that Tsuna never wanted to see in those blue orbs. But he marched on, regardless of what would happen. "Why are you ignoring me? What did I do to make you hate me!" Tsuna pleaded, taking in the tense form that stilled at the words ignoring and hate. The little Tsuna did not know it means something, but to Tsuna now, he was able to understand something. _

_"It's because I don't like you! It's because you are No-Good-Tsuna!" He yelled at our dear Tsuna, whose tears began to falls as he jerked at each hateful words. Tsuna just stayed where he is, hearing the rest of the words as Ieyatsu kept yelling. "If you were my big brother, then you would be better, better at everything! BUT YOU ARE NOT!" Tsuna breaks down crying as he collapsed to the floor, rubbing his eyes as Ieyatsu just stays there. From Tsuna's point of view, Older Tsuna cannot see what other looked like right now. However few seconds later he felt a small hand on the top of his head, making the little boy look up to see sinister look in his eyes and smile._

_"However, there is something you can do as my big brother, Onii-san..." He said more quietly, making Tsuna throw out the screaming sense in his head ans jumps to his feet, determined to make it up for him. He barely missed the sudden glint of something in the eyes, but he blinks his eyes out and looks at his blonde little brother._

_"What is it? I will do it for you so that you can forgive me!" Tsuna asked, wanting to know something. Ieyatsu just looks at him, bit surprised by such readiness then leans forward, leaning into his ear as Ieyatsu whispers. It was those cursed words, words that caused the twins relationship to fail. Words that caused the boy to broke in a run. _

_Words that caused Older Tsuna so many tears._

_"Just obey me and stay out of my way."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna just sat in the chair, now able to move as he knew he was leaving this room soon as he wipes away the tears, trying to stop such of recollection that happened in a night. He grits his teeth together, knowing his eyes would be red and puffy by the time he wakes up, but he didn't care. <strong>**Didn't care, because now that something was happening, he would now try to get to the end of this. End of all troubles from the past, and start preparing for the future to come. For he had his duty in this world, a duty that he must hold close to his heart, and to his resolve even closer.**

_**Otouto-san, I will find out what happened to you. No, I have to find out. This has gone too long enough. And I intend to end it all, with my own hands... Whether come hell or heaven, I will find out! **_**Tsuna thought as he jumped out of the chair, running into the darkness as he saw the whiteness ahead of him, tears flying off of his cheeks as he felt the familiar ache in his body, protesting of muscles that hasn't been used in a while. When he had arrived, he was patning slightly, seeing a small wad of whiteness before him, though started to have golden orange streaks in where his scars has healed by his friends.**

_**Soon. And I will be able to show you what Vongola is all about... **_**Tsuna added as he reached out, feeling himself fading as he felt the warmth from it, making him gently smile in response. _Of why it started. Why it began as vigilante group! _With those words, he vanished from his mindscape, leaving behind a warm cocoon that pulsed angrily at the loss of it's user, but calmed down, retreating into itself. It knew it's time would come soon, but not so quickly, for it has it's reason of keeping a secret from it's true owner. **

**A secret that would end, or even begin, everything.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna just sat upright, panting heavily as he felt his cheeks wet, his eyes full of wild emotions. he looks around the room and lands on the clock, seeing that it was only four in the morning, then flits over to something at the end of his bed. There, a figure that he did not want to see right now. Reborn stayed at the foot of the bed, his eyes slowly calculating of his emotions in his eyes and sudden noise of breaths of air leaving at fast pace, Tsuna can only try so hard to keep himself calm.<p>

"How was your sleep?" Reborn asked, smirk on his lips as Tsuna just pouts, panting under control as he started to breath normal. He move to easier sitting position, seeing that he needed to take a shower before anything to get rid of cold sweat.

_Not bad at all. _Tsuna signed in ASL, knowing that Reborn knew almost all the languages in the world. In fact, Tsuna was pretty sure that most home tutors actually learned ASL And JSL (This is true for me. I'm already an user in ASL and it easy to learn if you have time and patience for it) in case of their students are unable to reply normally.

"Ah, really? You were rolling in your sleep so loud, that you disrupted my sleep, Dame-Tsuna. So it had to be something," Reborn replied, tilting his hat down as Leon shifted into a gun that he had used last night, making Tsuna break from his bed, shrieking silently in his mind as he stands upright, in the middle of the room where he could dodge to easily. When Tsuna had moves, there was a few gunshots and a pillow erupting in feathers.

_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! _Tsuna signed angrily, his face exclaiming at Reborn as he held the gun by his face. _And why do a baby have a gun in first place? I know I should have asked you last night, but you scared the jeezer out of me!_

Reborn just smirks at that and left the room, leaving Tsuna looking confused and befuddles as Tsuna in his mind was laughing, enjoying the other's sadism. But for now, he quickly slips out of bed to get ready for the day, knowing that all bases he had at the moment...

_Is covered._

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 2,284<em>

_Okay, Just a heads-up. This is somewhat AU or not, but do understand I will mess up Vongola's past and reasons for this. _

_Also I showed you how it started, but I can't really show you real Ieyatsu just yet!_

_I promise it will be revealed in meantime!~_

_NOW_

_Rate, Review, or Flames? I'll kindly eat them._


	7. Chapter 6

_Reborn just smirks at that and left the room, leaving Tsuna looking confused and befuddles as Tsuna in his mind was laughing, enjoying the other's sadism. But for now, he quickly slips out of bed to get ready for the day, knowing that all bases he had at the moment... _

_Is covered._

* * *

><p>Tsuna quickly took a short shower, getting rid of cold terror sweat off of his body and gets dressed into his school uniform, seeing that it was bit too big for him, but it was the smallest size that school could offer. Tsuna just shakes his head and grabs his bag, heading down the stairs as he smells some espresso being made in the morning.<p>

_Must be Reborn making them._ Tsuna thought to himself as he breaks out into the kitchen, seeing his mother standing there, setting a plate with pancakes and strawberry syrup on the top of it. Tsuna just smiles brightly at that, completely forgetting the fact that Reborn was watching him. The smile of his was calm, gentle as it made his mother's day each time when she sees it. Tsuna just sits down in front of it, thanking for the food lightly then dives right in.

"Hungry much? Mamman making you an extra bento to take to school today," Reborn called out, carrying two cups of espresso as he jumps from the counter and lands on the table, getting a sudden jump of surprise from the teen. Reborn was amused by the jump as Tsuna just looks at him with blank look, as if he was trying to decided to let him off or scold him. He picked the former, much to Reborn's loneliness of not being able to torture the kid right away. Nana just watches them both then breaks out into a giggle, putting the food in the bentos and sets them on the table.

"Tsu-kun, I made you six bentos! I want you to give one each to the girls that walked home with you as a thank you and say to Purple-san thanks for eating my food, alright? Your brother will need one was well, but you will need to give the extra one to someone that help you today. I have a feeling," Nana said, telling Tsuna that he needs to keep up with his weight as Tsuna just pouts at her remanding then sighs, finished with his breakfast and said his prayer at the end. Reborn noticed that he didn't had a chance to snatch any of the food from Tsuna, but he decided to let the boy be, seeing that he'll need them.

"Dame-Tsuna, I will be coming along. Mamman, I will be seeing your son at school as well so I can take his bento and give it to him if he is in different room from Tsuna," Reborn suggested, wanting to study his new toy even more since Tsuna was not the one he had to train. Tsuna just pouts mentally at that, his eyes betraying nothing of that as Nana just squeals then holds out the bento that is meant for his younger brother. However, Tsuna had altered the school record to make him as the younger twin, though Reborn might as well know the real truth.

"You may, Reborn! I must warn you that Tsuna is not an expressive person though," Nana chirped happily, clearly showing that she would rather forget that last night had happened and start all over again. Tsuna just nods as he finishes his espresso, grabbing other six bentos as he pulls on his school bag. Nana just watches Tsuna gets ready for school, even though he had few hours before it starts. "Tsu-kun, please tell the Purple-san thanks for enjoying my food, kay?" Nana added as Tsuna just lets Reborn jumps onto his head, waving an hand behind him to show that he heard and is going out. He pulled on his shoes, orange tennis shoes with 27 on one of them and runs out of the house, tapping on the door a few time to say that he is going out. Reborn took note of this, seeing that Tsuna had made his own language that only a few people can understand and he was well on his way of figuring the whole thing out. Reborn kept his toy's bento in his hand as Tsuna just carries three bentos in one hand and rest in other hand, even though he wonders what would made his kaa-san make an extra one. He looks at the colors, seeing purple and orange, which is Tsuna's, pink that is meant for Kyoko and grayish-green for Hana. However the fifth one was blue, making him think of Takeshi for some reasons.

"Do you have an idea who would be helping you today?" Reborn asked as Tsuna looks up, even though he couldn't see the infant on his head. He ran to the school, thankful that there was no one around so he can run without having to trip much. Reborn noted this and wonders if the crowd would be the reason why he's clumsy, but he didn't believe that much. However, Reborn also saw that Tsuna was trying to figure out who would be helping him this early, even coming to a conclusion of whom it may be.

However Tsuna just shrugged, not really sure about it as he ran to the school gate and stands outside of it, panting as he looks around for specific prefect. Few seconds later, the said person comes out at his side, his arms crossed as Hibari was studying the infant on his head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the yellow pacifier.

"Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor for Tsuna and his brother here. You must be Hibari Kyoya, the Demon of Namimori?" Reborn greeted as he knew the prefect from files, a possible guardian for Cloud. Hibari just blinks as Tsuna just pouts at him then sets some of the bentos down, pulling out the purple one and holds it out to him, who accepts it with silent thanks. Then Tsuna began to sign, much to Reborn's surprise.

_Mom says thank you for enjoying her food. Also there is hamburger steaks in there as well._ Tsuna got Hibari's surprise then received a nod in return. Tsuna just picks up the bentos, looking at the colors again as if he was trying to figure out a safe place to put them in. Reborn was also thinking of places, but Hibari stepped in and offered help.

"Tsunayoshi, put them in my office. You can bring both idol and genius omnivores in for lunch," Hibari said as Reborn was taken back by the facts that Hibari had called someone by their own name and actually describe two people that seemingly got his respect for some reasons. Tsuna just blinks then gave off a bright smile, surprising Hibari as Reborn just blinks, wondering what was Tsuna's purpose as Tsuna takes Hibari's bento and ran with the bentos in his hands. He ran to the shoe lockers, stopping at 7227 and pulled on his school slippers as well putting his sneakers in the box and walks briskly into the school, heading up the stairs as he reached the third floor where the office at.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out as Tsuna stops at the doorway, knowing that Hibari lets him off if he was to do his duty to the point and leave without disturbing anything, so he opened the door silently, listening to Reborn. "This is good time as any, so I will tell you the reasons I'm here." Reborn said as he jumps onto the couch, making Tsuna looks at him blankly, as if he suspected the reasons. Reborn have to give it to Tsuna, seeing that he had his own guess after all. Tsuna just sets the bentos on the table off the wall and faces Reborn, preparing himself for true truth.

"I'm here to train your brother to become a mafia don, Decimo of Vongola. But your mother asked me if I can tutor you as well and I decided that I will, but I suspected that you don't really need my help, don't you?" Reborn said only one reason as Tsuna just froze up at the first reason then relaxes at the second part, as if he had known for some while. This only made Reborn want to find out how he knows. "Beside that, how did you know of Costa Nostra? Far as I know, there's shouldn't be any interaction between you and us," Reborn asked as Tsuna takes a seat beside Reborn, wanting to sit down for now as he looks at Reborn, his eyes not saying anything but held wise look that only came from living a life in Costa Nostra.

_"If I told you that if I knew since I came out of coma, would you believe me?"_ Tsuna signs, only answered with a question, making Reborn want to hurt the boy for doing so as Tsuna seemed to be smiling smugly at that. "_Beside that, I do know that Giotto de Vongola is my ancestor and his Japanese name is Sawada Ieyatsu and also have HI that rivaled most of statistics that most would come up with. Mine has been awakened when I went into coma, and I won't tell you of what I saw in my coma. It's bad enough that I have to see all of those, it's another thing to actually to tell people about it."_ Tsuna explained lightly of his knowledge of heritage, leaving Reborn wondering of how much he does know of Vongola's history, but noted that Tsuna seeing pale at the topic of Costa Nostra, as if he doesn't want to involve himself in it again.

"Beside the fact that you know too much for someone that hasn't appeared, you can be targeted just because you're the twin sibling of Decimo. I intend to help you with homework, but for self-defense, I will call in someone for that later on," Reborn said as he began to plan out a regimen for Tsuna, noting that the boy had high pain tolerance and suspected that Tsuna knows some moves to defend himself. "But for now, you should go to class and stay there until lunch, which I will come back here to discuss with you in Italian, if you know the language?" Reborn suggested, not wanting the innocents to jump in the conversation as Tsuna just smirks slightly, looking pleased by the fact that he knows Italian from the back of his hand. Reborn took that as a yes as Tsuna stood up and walks out of the room, leaving Reborn by himself as he felt Leon comes out from underneath his hat, licking his cheek as Reborn was left with the puzzle of Tsuna.

He knew that Tsuna would be someone that would support Vongola greatly in the future, but just how much he knows? Just who is he to made Reborn want to sit down and talk with him normally? It's like Tsuna respected him as adult and important person as well, and Reborn was entranced by the boy's actions and eyes, which would brightens up slowly when he was talking with Tsuna.

"Nono, I don't know about the flames part, but Tsunayoshi is one hell of the heirs if he could awaken his Blood of Vongola from young age," Reborn mutters with a smirk, tilting his hat down as Leon looks like he was happy that Reborn found someone he wanted to train, but cannot for good reasons. This will be amusing for them both after all. "Tsuna.. You will be figured out soon, very soon."

* * *

><p>Tsuna just shivered as he went into his classroom, walking over to his desk since there was no one. Plus he knows that Hana and Kyoko would be right after him, if their timing to meet him means anything to them all. Few minutes later, Hana and Kyoko walks in, both talking about movies as they found Tsuna on the desk, head on the arms as he was breathing deeply as if he was sleeping.<p>

"Tcch, he's always like this when we come here every morning," Hana mutters as she pulls a chair out of the seat in front of Tsuna, setting her bag on it as it was her seat after she argued with teacher to let her sit in the desk front of Tsuna and Kyoko gets the seat by Tsuna. Kyoko took her seat and giggles, enjoying the peaceful look on Tsuna's face.

"BUt we don't get to see him like this very often, being peaceful and relaxed like this," Kyoko said as Hana hummed in agreement, knowing that Tsuna was always tense during school, unable to be himself. Then few seconds later, Tsuna began to stir, yawning deeply as he sat upright, stretching his arms out as he did sense them from the start, but wanted to get some shut-eye for little more longer. He blinks out the tears that only came from being tired and looks at them, faint shadow of smile stretching over his face. Kyoko just giggles since she enjoyed watching Tsuna wake up. It was like watching a small kitty wake up from long nap. Hana just smiles faintly, looking at him and noted that he seemed to be more happier and more healthier as if he had ate something this morning.

"Spill. SOmething good must have happened if you're acting like this," Hana said as Tsuna just looks at her, dismayed by the fact that she could read him like a open book as Kyoko just giggles again, knowing that Tsuna was more calmer just shakes his head airly, looking at the kids who is now filing through the gate as Kyoya stands guard, promptly biting few people that didn't follow the rules. Kyoko just pouts as she knew that Tsuna was hiding something from them again as Hana knew that she want to pummel the mute boy before her to the ground.

"Hana, let's just wait for him to show us, ne? Tsu-kun don't hide anything from us if he thinks it won't hurt us, right?" Kyoko said as Tsuna looks at the orange-haired girl and nods, pleased to see her agreeing with his reasons. Hana just huffed then gives in, seeing that it would be revealed in meantime. But their attention was attracted by a sliding of the door, revealing a rare sight. There stood a baseball star player, Yamamoto Takeshi, looking down without his friends. Kyoko and Hana didn't call out to him, wanting to let him notice them as Tsuna just huffs silently and stood up, almost floating over to be in front of Takeshi without making any noise, which made Hana amused as Kyoko holds in her giggles. Tsuna then uses both of his index fingers and pushes both corners of Takeshi's mouth up, scaring the crap out of the baseball player.

"U-Uwa! You scared me there!" Takeshi said as Kyoko just giggles, enjoying the moment as Takeshi steps back a bit, shocked emotion on his face as he looks at Tsuna, who seemed to be blank and emotionless, but he could see worries in the brown orbs. "Hahaha, sorry, Sawada if I worry you," Takeshi then said, making Hana blinks as Tsuna just tilts his head, almost smiling as Takeshi could feel that other was trying to tell him something. Tsuna then pulls Takeshi over, seating him in his desk behind Tsuna's seat and pulled out his notebook, scribbling something down.

_You don't have to apologize, Yamamoto-san. I'm just worried because you look lost, and that smile you always use is fake, isn't it?_

This made the girls hummed in approval as Takeshi just sat there shocked. He never knew that Tsuna had seen him through his fake facade as Tsuna scribbles some more down, sensing his jumble of arrayed thoughts.

_But you can alway ask us for advice. We won't judge you or even try to change your mind when you're set on something._

Tsuna lets Takeshi read this as he just looks at Hana then at Kyoko, gaping at them as Hana just huffs.

"Listen, monkey-idiot. Tsuna is actually perceptive in things like these very often and often tells us of what he saw each day," Hana explained as Tsuna just nods, Kyoko just giggling again as she faces to meet the dark-haired teen.

"Tsu-kun is someone that cares about people that is close to him," Kyoko added as Tsuna gave off a pouting feel as he turns to look at Kyoko, his face barely changing in slight muscle, but Takeshi noted that Tsuna was very loud in his actions, expressive even! It just that he had to pay attention to what he do after all. "And I believe that he can help you with troubles you're encountering right now!~" Kyoko said happily as Tsuna thought she would get along well with his mother, almost like a twin sister.

"A-AH, really? Hahaha, I guess I can ask you guys for advice, but can we talk about this later on? I'm still shocked right now," Takeshi said as he rubs the back of his head, sweat dropping as Tsuna just nods then looks at the clock, going non-expressive mode as Kyoko just pouts as Hana scoffs at this. This was the only warning they get before the class became full again. Takeshi watches Tsuna turn back to his desk, paper put away in his desk as he can hear the classmates coming in with loud chatters and news about upcoming baseball game. When they all entered, they went over to Takeshi, who was putting up fake smiles to please them as they asked him on what he is going to do or telling him that he will win this game. Tsuna noted this and leans forward, eyes closed as he didn't like the situation that Takeshi is in now.

_And it won't be long before Rain falls and Storm rages..._

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>And so it begins... Now, let's hope that the Sun Acrobaleno can change his student's<em>_ persona,"_** a certain blonde male said as he looks out of superintendent office, looking up the window where Tsuna is sitting by then his liquid blue eyes flashes down to certain dirty-blonde teen, laughing as he was surrounded by friends. He was then joined by another blonde, platinum this time, as he heard some papers shuffling around.

_**"Sawada Twins consists of Sawada Iyatsu, who is the oldest of the two and the younger one is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi is a close friend with Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori, Sasagawa Kyoko, sister of 'Extreme' boxer, and Kurokawa Hana, one of the few geniuses at Namimori-chuu. The other is friends with many, some being Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kensuke Mochida, captain of kendo team. Their grades and abilities contrasted with each other, the older being smart and athletic as the other scored lowest in his class and trips all the**** time. He is also mute since he was six,"** _other said as the blue-eyed male flashes back to the brunette by the window, small pity enters his eyes as he watches him go into blank mode. This can only complicates things further for him, since he couldn't interfere unless he had to.

_**"Can you search deeper into their pasts? There's something off about Tsunayoshi. He's too calm around Reborn, who is the Number One Sadist in the world..."**_he asked his old friend as he heard a silent reply and then he turns to face the newcomer, seeing his grey-brown narrow eyes glinting with boredom as he just shuts the folder he was apparently was reading out from. _**"And try to see if anything changed in Costa Nostra? I don't think that anything is sitting right with things going as it are right now... Please?"**_

_**"Hnn. As long you fight with me in return,"**_was all the other's reply and the blue eyes watches his old friend leave the office, which is dark as always for some reasons. He then turns back to look at the brunette, his gut trying to tell him something. Then all of the sudden, Tsuna just looks down directly where the male was standing at. He quickly step out of the window's sight on reflex, his heart beating fast as he swore mentally that he didn't see that. He watches the brunette teen scan the area as he kept himself hidden then lets out a breath of air, his body calming down.

**_And now that's was new. Never thought that anyone could make me feel like this... But then, he can't be able to sense me by just looking at him, but he just did... Just who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and why are you being like this? Why are you mute, why are you calm, why are you... _**The blonde thought deeply of the certain brunette as he sees Tsuna freeze up lightly, as if he sense someone was thinking of him. _**Different?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_*sits here, wondering why the hell I didn't put this up before hand*_

_ANYWAY!_

_SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I swear I thought I putted this chappy up..._

_Hell's spitting fire... *Goes rages as Tsuna just steps in looking but amused by my outburts*_

Tsuna: She's very sorry about not updating earlier. She also said that she would not be able to get on her laptop a little more longer until she gets a C on her online classes... Well, she does not own KHR or canons involved, but she does own OCs and idea...

* * *

><p><em>"Tsu-kun is someone that cares about people that is close to him," Kyoko added as Tsuna gave off a pouting feel as he turns to look at Kyoko, his face barely changing in slight muscle, but Takeshi noted that Tsuna was very loud in his actions, expressive even! It just that he had to pay attention to what he do after all. "And I believe that he can help you with troubles you're encountering right now!~" Kyoko said happily as Tsuna thought she would get along well with his mother, almost like a twin sister.<em>

_"A-AH, really? Hahaha, I guess I can ask you guys for advice, but can we talk about this later on? I'm still shocked right now," Takeshi said as he rubs the back of his head, sweat dropping as Tsuna just nods then looks at the clock, going non-expressive mode as Kyoko just pouts as Hana scoffs at this. This was the only warning they get before the class became full again. Takeshi watches Tsuna turn back to his desk, paper put away in his desk as he can hear the classmates coming in with loud chatters and news about upcoming baseball game. When they all entered, they went over to Takeshi, who was putting up fake smiles to please them as they asked him on what he is going to do or telling him that he will win this game. Tsuna noted this and leans forward, eyes closed as he didn't like the situation that Takeshi is in now._

_And it won't be long before Rain falls and Storm rages..._

_**...**_

_**"Hnn. As long you fight with me in return,"**was all the other's reply and the blue eyes watches his old friend leave the office, which is dark as always for some reasons. He then turns back to look at the brunette, his gut trying to tell him something. Then all of the sudden, Tsuna just looks down directly where the male was standing at. He quickly step out of the window's sight on reflex, his heart beating fast as he swore mentally that he didn't see that. He watches the brunette teen scan the area as he kept himself hidden then lets out a breath of air, his body calming down._

_**And now that's was new. Never thought that anyone could make me feel like this... But then, he can't be able to sense me by just looking at him, but he just did... Just who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and why are you being like this? Why are you mute, why are you calm, why are you... **The blonde thought deeply of the certain brunette as he sees Tsuna freeze up lightly, as if he sense someone was thinking of him. **Different?**_

* * *

><p>Reborn decided to situated himself on the tree near Tsuna's class, seeing that he had trouble finding his toy for some reasons and Tsuna's current personality attracted Reborn's attention. He seemed cold, impossibly to touch or even talk to when Reborn studied him and he had to guess that it was one of his hidden defense against bullies and taunters. <em>It's like he never expose emotions before... <em>Reborn noted as Leon jumps onto his hand, turning into a ringing cell phone. He quickly answered it.

"Caiossu. Who is this?" Reborn greeted, his eyes narrowing a bit as he watches the teacher drones on and on about his time at Tokyo University. He could tell by Hana's irked face that she really want to get this started with and learn something for Kami's sake. Reborn then heard Tsunayoshi's name and percent of test, saying that it was the lowest of the class. Then he watches Tsuna stood up and walks over to the front, tripping once right at the teacher's feet, then two times both by people who stuck their foot out to trip him when he went back to his desk with paper with big fat red of 3 on the corner. Reborn really started to believe that the boy is trying to save himself, but it only attracted unwanted attention.

"-Reborn, are you listening?" A voice from the phone finally cutted in Reborn's mind, causing Reborn to cuss mentally then take a deep silent breath.

"Sorry, Fon. I was watching someone," Reborn answered as he heard soft chuckle in reply. "However, you were saying that your student would be coming here on mission and you would be here to over-see it?" Reborn asked as Fon just hummed in approval. "So you'll be here in few days, is that right?" Reborn asked, trying to make sure of something.

"Yes, Reborn. I will be there in five days, why?" Fon asked, curious of why Reborn asking for details like this now. Reborn calculated then smirks, Fon able to sense Reborn's mood by sounds of smirking. "That's sounds like you're pleased about my arrival..."

"Yes. Actually I want you to train someone in protecting himself," Reborn asked, knowing he can't really spare time from torturing his original target to train him, since it would required his full attention for this. "He's the target's brother, but he's..." Reborn trailed off, watching Tsuna glances at Reborn displeasure sets in his mouth as Reborn just lets his smirk grows wider. "Very interesting."

"Interesting? That the best I heard out of you for anyone," Fon asked, astonished as he thinks over the idea of taking in a student temporarily just to give him means to protect himself. "Does he has experience with pains?" Fon asked, wanting to get the information on Tsuna now.

"He been bullied everyday, malnourished, and he should have been dead by now if his body means anything," Reborn stated, causing Fon to go into silence. Reborn wasn't going to stop there. "He's also someone that you would enjoy being around with. Even I don't know of what to make of him." That got Fon's attention.

"Someone you can't figure out?" Fon asked as Reborn just hummed, smirking even wider when he got Tsuna's face toward to him, complete displeasure shown on his face as if he didn't like what the other is doing.

"Oh yes. Even now, he's looking at me as if I'm doing something against his ideal life," Reborn replied in Italian, getting an slight eyebrow twitch from him then jumps away, holding in his biggest evilest smirk in the history. "Anyway, I need to find my toy. He's been hiding away from me, but the other just gave me his location." Reborn said as he caught the slight eyes' pointing direction. It flickered over to left twice then down once, which only meant one thing for Reborn. When he reached the location by the directions from the eyes, he finally found his prey. "Found him. What a nice brother, sacrificing him up to me like that."

"It's more like he didn't want to be provoked by you anymore, it sounds like," Fon replied, shock still in his voice, but there was a mirthful laughing tone behind that. "Okay, I'll test him is he's suited to be trained by me. But if he isn't, Reborn, you have to find someone else to do it." Fon explained his deal as Reborn just hummed in dismissal then hung up right on him. Fon just sighed, noting that Reborn always gets the last work, whether by a hum or his famous words. "What a manipulative hitman..." was all he said.

Reborn just sneezed out of nowhere, though silent. He mentally curse Fon for that for some reasons then smirks a bit more.

_Oh, don't you worry Fon. He's someone that you'll want to take under your care, after all. Even I felt that he was someone that would change Vongola, good or bad..._

* * *

><p><em>I swear that Reborn needed to stop meddling in my affairs by calling in Fon like that. Ah well, it was going to happen either way, not that it matters whether Reborn knows or not...<em> Tsuna thought to himself as he turns his head back to the chalkboard, noting that Nezu was still droning on and on about his experiences at the Tokyo University as Hana was very close to snap. Then the bell rang for next period, which is PE class. Tsuna pushes himself up as he slowly gathers his stuffs.

"Tsuna-kun, we would walk with you to PE class today, but our Home Economics Room was destroyed so we're using Science lab on second floor today..." Kyoko called out as Tsuna looks up at her, wondering how the heck did the room got destroyed. Yamamoto was taking his time, blinking as he heard that.

"Well, what happened, Kyoko, Hana? This is the first time i heard of this, hahaha..." Takeshi said as he scratches the back of his head, sweat dropping a bit as Hana just facepalms at that.

"Someone from our class blew it up after trying to make perfect western, Angel Cake," Hana explained as Tsuna just looks at them blankly, as if he never thought that anyone from here would try that. Hana saw this and narrows her eyes at him. "You know how to make it? Then prove it at lunch, okay?" Hana said as Tsuna lets out a devilish smirk, scaring the crap out of Takeshi when he saw a full-blown smirk from him.

"If you managed to make it, we'll buy you cakes at AppleMa's House okay?" Kyoko added the prize details then nodded, pulling Takeshi with him as if he didn't want him to be late. the girls just looks at each other then smiles. They didn't expect this to happen after all. Meanwhile, after few seconds of rushing down the hallways to the changing room for male, he lets go of the baseball star and point him forward, as if he was to be the one that goes first. Takeshi took this as a way to protect his reputation and his eyes soften at the thoughts that he didn't want the other to be hurt.

"Hahaha, Sawada; you don't have to worry about me, okay? Now let's go or we'll be late, ne?" Takeshi said as Tsuna just blinks at him blankly, as if he couldn't understand what he was saying, so he just drags the brunette to the changing room, laughing as he ran down the hall with Tsuna stumbling over his feet to keep up with Tsuna. They managed to get to the changing room and got changed, though Tsuna wore sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt unlike school rules, but Hibari seemed to make a lot of exception for Tsuna after all. "Let's go, Sawada! I don't want to leave you behind ne?" Takeshi called out as Tsuna finished dressing in the other part of the room that was parted off from everyone's. Tsuna just nods and slowly walked outside, his eyes flitting left and right then joined Takeshi, who just laughed as everyone was calling him on.

"Takeshi! We're playing baseball today!" One of the boys called out, Tsuna flinching at the word baseball as Takeshi took notice of that. He knew that other wasn't so great at sports, but he didn't mind having him on his own team. "You're on our team today!" the other boy called out as Tsuna just pouts, knowing he'll be fought over again of who gets the bad luck.

"Well, I know what to do with him," one of the boys said as he just snickers, looking oddly evil about something as Tsuna just scans the crowd for someone then flinches when he saw his brother, standing right by the boy that just spoke. "You guys can have him, since we have Takeshi on our side." Takeshi just narrows his eyes then began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Why can't Tsuna join us, Hiroshi? I can pick up the slack for him, ya know?" Takeshi offered as both teams just widens their eyes at this, but then they began to mutters among themselves, as if they were complicating over something. Tsuna just stared at Takeshi, wondering what is going on the baseball player's mind as Takeshi just keep on laughing. Then he felt a sudden glare from Ieyoshi, his brother as he looks toward to him, blank look in his eyes. It only showed that he didn't expected this to happen.

"Okay, we'll have him since Takeshi-kun want Dame-Tsuna on our team," Hiroshi said as Takeshi lets out a loud wool and both teams went over to their dugout. Tsuna was always the last in line, and it was a prime spot for bullies because they always wanted to pick on the losers and they can abuse them by providing cover for their buddies. Tsuna stilled when he felt Ieyoshi's wicked look was directed to him, taunting smirk felt rather than seen. He quickly scanned the area and saw Reborn in the tree, looking through his binoculars as well sipping his espresso. That only made him crave for the said drink.

_So going to get Reborn for taunting me with the damned up of espresso..._ Tsuna thought when he saw the smirk on Reborn's as if he knew what was other was thinking at that moment. Reborn was chuckling gleefully in his mind when he saw Tsuna found him and saw the cup of espresso. He brought it out since he was craving for it, but he figured if he can do this, he might as well do it in front of Tsuna, just to see how patience is he. However, he dropped his smirk when he saw his target getting close to Tsuna and sat right by him. He also noted the stillness of Tsuna, as if he sensed him coming like that. Reborn decided at that moment to train the brunette into not fearing of his brother, and possibly be able to fight back when he needed to.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna! You better do well today, since Takeshi asked that you should be on the same team as his," Ieyoshi said as Tsuna looks down, looking blank as he tried to go along with his brother's painful antics. He knew that this was coming, since he was watching Takeshi scored a home-run when all the bases was loaded. But he also noted the pain on Takeshi's face when he used his left arm at that time. However, he was interrupted by the back-handed punch to his gut, making him bend over in pain, clutching his sides. He knew that Reborn was watching him, but Tsuna quickly looks out of the corners of his eyes, immediately noting the flash, just a millisecond flash of guilt, and that only made his heart stop. This can only mean one thing to Tsuna after all, then he was pushed off by his brother, landing on his shoulder that was injured in yesterday's bullying. He gasped in pain mentally, his brown eyes still watching his brother's expression as he noted more of the signs that only made Tsuna's plan more solid.

"Oi, Ieyoshi! It's your turn!" Hiroshi called out as Takeshi just scratches the back of his head, heading toward to Tsuna is as he immediately noted Tsuna being on the ground as Ieyoshi walked past him, chattering with his team's captain. Takeshi held out his hand to Tsuna, but Tsuna ignored the hand and pushed himself up, dusting off his injured shoulder as he seated himself at the edge of his seat, being cold to Takeshi as he mentally frown at Tsuna's actions. He noted that he looked out of place with his fully-covered PE outfit, but he heard that Tsuna was given permission by Hibari to wear them as if he knew something personal about him.

"Takeshi, just ignore Dame-Tsuna! He's no-good at baseball anyway," Hiroshi yelled as Takeshi just sends over a fake grin he can muster over his shoulder then turns back to actually frown at Tsuna, who was lightly holding his left shoulder. Take just turns, knowing that he was being called again as he left Tsuna alone with other boys, who was cheering him on and telling him they were depending on him to with this game. He send a last glance over his shoulder to see Tsuna tilting his head to face his eyes straight on, surprise and loneliness exposed that chilled Takeshi's soul to no ends.

Reborn on other hand, noticed that Takeshi was trying to help Tsuna up, but Tsuna ignored him, as if he was trying to spare Takeshi from humiliation. He mentally gritted his teeth when he recalled Ieyoshi pushing Tsuna down, possibly injuring Tsuna's left shoulder hard enough for Tsuna to actually clutch at it in pain for some reasons. It pissed him off to no ends, but he was only there to gather info on the brat some more around his brother. Then he checked the time, now complicating over the fact that he needed to get his secret hiding places in soon. _Better do them later on tonight when there's no one around to catch me._ Reborn thought, deciding that he would stick to the trees' cover. However he turns his head as he swore he saw a ghost of the past, but didn't see anything beside for platinum flash with black shadow afterward. He narrowed his eyes mentally, but turns back to see Tsuna failing to hit the ball, but there, he noticed something out of norm.

Tsuna was purposely missing to hit the ball. He would have hit the ball straight on, if not for shifting of the hands at the last moment to make it go downward...

This brought a wide smirk on Reborn's face, almost as if he could figure out more about him. But for now, he just need to move some loose threads that holds up the reality of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just a little more, then he would find out of who he really is...

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 3,049<strong>

**Flame me. I need some pain...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh God. Thank you so much for the flames guys!~**

**It was funny to read them; also to answer one question.**

**_Cosa Nostra is the name of Italian mafia world. Depending on the location in the world, in American, it would be Our Thing._**

**Hoped that helped a bit.**

**Beta? I rarely work with beta'rs because I like to work at me own pace, though it would be nice if I have someone nagging at me to finish the stories. *looks sheepish***

Tsuna: Looks like you guys made her work on this chapter. She wrote some of these on her phone to begin with and completely forgot about it until yesterday.

Me: Tsuna... Don't make me post that G27 MA-rated story...

Tsuna: HIEEEE! DON'T POST IT, CAOS!

Giotto: What's was the story about anyway? *walks in, drinking coffee*

Tsuna: G-Giotto, you d-don't have to kn-! *was stopped by my hand on his mouth*

Me: Ah, I'll say this. Runaway, Whorehouse, and Supernatural. What else more?

Reborn: Yuki might say differently. *steps in, adult form* Anyway, I'll start it off.

**Caos does not own KHR or its canon. However this dame-author do own the idea and OCs that are created for this story. Also, be sure to leave her flames, fake or not. She seemed to enjoy reading them. *Leon changes into gun and points it at you* So you better leave some or I'll shoot you.**

Me: H-Harsh... *sweat-drops at his disclaimer*

* * *

><p>Tsuna pushes the door open, revealing ruined Economics Room before as he just pursued his lips out. It was finally free period before lunch and Hibari came by and gave him free pass to clean this room and possibly make Angel Food Cake. He steps in room, smelling burnt flour and stale milk right away. He lets out a silent sigh then shuts the door, locking it then walks over to the supply closet, pulling out rags with cleaner and trash bag and walked over to the messed up area. First thing he picked up all the spoiled ingredients and tossed them in the trash bag, filling up to half as he began to pick all the dishes used and dumped them in sink, water running with soap going on. After he filled the sink up to level he wants it at, he pulled a cleaner, almost a bleach-like kind and pours only a cup in the sink water and left alone for while, capping the lid. It was only when he settled the cleaner down that he was joined by someone that he rather enjoy the presence of.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, someone trying to hack into your past," the prefect called from the window, leaning against the wall as Tsuna just blinks at that. He knew that Hibari would keep his citizens' information protected, but asking, no more like telling him of the situation. Tsuna picks the rag up and began to scrub off the counter, managing to get the black stuff off right away in one spot.

_Can you prevent it?_ Tsuna signed on the black ash by him, Hibari taking note of it. Tsuna had to know, no, have to prevent any changes to his plans. Tsuna looks up from the half-cleaned counter and saw Hibari glaring at someone outside. Tsuna just tilts his head at that bit, asking who's he looking at?

"That Carnivore is the one. Not the Akambo from this morning," Hibari only had to say as Tsuna stepped up to see out of the window, his eyes widening slightly when he recognizes the platinum blonde male looking up at them with his arms crossed.

_Cazzo! I didn't expect them to be in this time!_ Tsuna thought as his chibi mental self was pulling out his hair in frustration as Tsuna just shakes the ash off the rag he was using beforehand. The blonde just watches him as Tsuna regarded him with level gaze, as if he was trying to tell him to back off and leave him be. The blonde then smirks, almost like he knew that and wasn't going to back off just because his prey showed some backbone. Tsuna lets his eyebrow twitch in irritation then walks away from the window, Hibari smirking as he knew what the little Omnivore wanted.

"I'll make sure that man won't get your information, Tsunayoshi," he said then jumps out of the window not a second later, hearing his famous catchphrase right after the thumping sound of landing and clashing metals afterward, no words exchanged. Tsuna just stands there, wondering why the hell he likes hanging out with Clouds so much.

_Eh, I'll think about it some more later on. _He thought to himself as he finished getting the black ash off the counter and checked the pans cabinet, finding another set of angel food cake pan and pulls it out, grabbing a bowl as well mixer, making she he grabbed a glass bowl instead of metal. He shook his head, probably guessing that other was using metal and screwed up somewhere in their show of 'excellence'. He just sets the items on the new counter, turning the oven to right degree and grabs few things, not even making a mess in process. He tilts his head, wondering when did the fight ended, but when he looks to the window; he was bit irritated at the old sight.

"Hnn, that herbivore is not strong enough to face me," the blonde from before said as Tsuna just mix the batter, his eyes conveying what he wants. "I want to know why did the official records frozen?" he asked his burning question, his handcuff on his index finger swinging back and forth dangerously. They heard the over beeped as it finished heating up, Tsuna pouring the batter in the pan and sticks it in the oven. The blonde waits for the brunet to set the timer then raises an eyebrow as other pulled out a notebook and pen from his bookbag he brought along, scribbling something down then held it out.

_It's for my safety as well for my mother's. I'm sure you know what I'm trying to protect us from, Cloud-san. _Tsuna just sets the notebook on the counter and went over to filled sink, draining the mixed solution then saw that the stuff used in blast is ready to be cleaned. He grabbed the stuff her used as well grabbing a wine bottle, empty of course (Or Hibari will have his hide), and sets it by the oven. He fills up the sick again, this time adding soap as he piles all the dirty dishes in one side of the sink.

"How do you know about Cosa Nostra?" other asked as Tsuna just shrugs, showing that he didn't know how and didn't care. He had to make showy gestures for other to understand him at the least since he's washing dishes.

"Don't know? He won't be happy to find out about this," Cloud said as he smirks, getting the reaction as other stilled barely then kept working. He had to give it to him, being able to pull stunts like this with him; but he had to know why other hasn't spoke since young age. Then he suddenly side-stepped, sharp knife embedding itself into the wall as Tsuna kept washing. Cloud just smirks wider, looking pleased as he found someone that could be Carnivore.

"Omnivore, don't play like that. Tell me why you haven't spoken since that accident," he said as Tsuna just sets the final unistel on the drying rack and walks over to grab the sharp knife that he apparently threw since he was the only other person in the room. Tsuna just looks at the knife, seeing his reflection then went over to the notebook, scribbling something down.

_I'll tell you everything, _he wrote as Cloud just stands beside him, wanting to know why, but he was suddenly amused by the next words. _But you have to promise me you won't tell Sky this. _Tsuna just stands there, waiting for answer as he sets the knife on the counter, seeing that it was dull and needed to be sharpened. Maybe he would go through all the knife drawers and sharpen all the dull knives? Tsuna puttered around the kitchen, opening all the said drawers, testing each knife as he sets the one needed to be sharpened on the side, and giving the Cloud some time to decide. Who is thinking things through, wondering what's in it for him to know everything and keep it a secret. Tsuna just blinks looking at him as if he sensed that thought then smiles faintly, walking over to scribbles one more thing down.

_If you agree, you're in for an amusement from now until to whenever it ends. _

"Wao," was all he said in response as Tsuna just tilts his head then smirks faintly. Tsuna just wrote down the basic facts that would soothe the Cloud's need to know as well small favor included. Other just waited for him to finish then read the paper, his eyebrow perfectly arched when he reached the end.

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm living my 'supposed' second life. My first life consists of being involved with Cosa Nostra. But I woke up from coma that is ranked brain-dead. In other words, I'm supposed to be dead by now. _

_As you said, I have not spoken since that day. But for reasons why, I do not know; even the doctors is baffled. We just decided that we just wait for it to come back in the end._

_Currently, I'm trying to figure out why the hell of you guys being here of this timeline; but it won't mess with my plan as long you do me a favor. My favor is that you keep all the other Weathers from me and my past as well my plan; and when I get strong, I'll fight with you if you want to._

Cloud just finds this to be amusing then chuckles lightly. This omnivore, no, Carnivore is interesting. He could know why prefect of the school tolerates him. It was because he's still mini-Carnivore waiting to grow at right moment. And when he did, he's in for a ride when he would finally bare his teeth and claws to claim his true spot...

On the other hand for Tsuna, he was wondering how much more longer will the cake will take after all.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting in the prefect's office as he knew the lunch bell will be ringing soon. He made a perfect Angel Food cake and managed to shoo off Cloud. He won't think of their true names for now, since it would cause him some issues if he gets dreams about his old past. He just runs an hand through his spiky hair then touches the base of his hair tail. He managed to get hibari let him grow it out as long he hides it underneath his shirt. He lets out a silent groan and leans back, his eyes closed as he heard Hivari comes in, seeing the gruntled look on his face as Tsuna just stayed silent.<p>

Well, he couldn't say anything can't he?

"Tsunayoshi, did that person approached you?" Hibari asked rashly as Tsunayoshi just gave a bare nod, answering his question. "Did he do something that disturb the peace?" Hibari just inches for his tonfas, but stopped as Tsunayoshi just shakes his head to say no. Hibari just growls, but paused as Tsunayoshi just pulls out a cake box, catching the hidden meaning behind it. It was a bet to see if he could pull it off, but he looks toward to Hibari, pointing at the syrup on the table before him.

"Vanilla."

Tsuna just nods then pulls out a slice and sets it on Hibari's desk as there was piping hot tea and warm bento waiting for him. Hibari just smirks lightly then went over to eat his lunch. He planned to eat all of it then go on patrol while Tsunayoshi hangs out with the omnivores in his office. He can tolerate being around them, but not for long time.

They were possibly be the only people he could even tolerate for crowding.

"Itadakimasu." He opens the box and smirks when he saw hamburger patties in it then begins to devours it, sipping once a while. Tsunayoshi just waits for the bells, his eyes closed as he seemed to mediating. Hibari knew what was other was trying to do though. "Tsunayoshi, it might never come back." That snapped the brunette out of his daze, blinking his blank eyes as if he didn't care. Hibari just hnn'ed in response to silent question as he eats the cake, raising an eyebrow as he could tell that it was a successful Angel Food Cake. He finished it just as the bell rang, seeing that baby carnivore jumping onto the table before the brunette.

"Caiossu, Tsuna. Did you find that blue person?" Reborn called out as Hibari just smirks then left the room, wondering by what he means by blue, but he had noticed that there was one more than usual. Maybe that person was part of the brunette's mother's gut feelings? Perhaps so; but for now, he's off to find delinquents to bite to death. That genius-omnivore told him that few people had came down on the brunette after he left.

Maybe punishment of biting to death is in order?

On the other hand, Tusna just stares after Hibari then back at Reborn. Then he pulled out a small slice then drizzled espresso syrup on it and hands it over to Reborn. Reborn, as avid fan of espresso and knows the smell from anywhere, took it in his hand and knew that other wouldn't poison it and bites down on the first. Reborn just hummed in approval as he barely saw the lips quirks up on Tsuna's face. Reborn was trying hard to understand him, but he knew other needed to cast up a shield about himself after all.

"Give me five minutes. Do not let anyone touch my cake," Reborn said as he decided to jump on Ieyasu, possibly by himself. Tsuna just watches Reborn disappears out of the window then turns to see the door opening. It revealed hana, Kyoko and Takeshi; causing Tsuna's eyebrow twitch lightly in surprise. Hana just stares at the half-eaten cake but Tsuna just pulled out some more pieces and pours strawberry ober one, blueberry over another and chocolate over the just sighed, shaking her head.

"Looks like you won, didn't you?" Hana asked as Takeshi just blinks then see Tsunayoshi holding out the blueberry one to him. How did the other knew that his other favorite is blueberry, he would never know. But for now he accepted the cake. But he was also surprised to see Tsuna holding out a blue bento out fo him, seeing that Takeshi left the house a little too early for him to get his own bento from his dad.

"Hahahaha, thanks Tsuna. I was worried about getting my lunch," Tsuna just nods then gave girls their respective bentos. Hana just snorts then pulls out her own as Kyoko did the same. They both know that Tsuna have his own bento, so he finally showed emotion on his face, bewildered. Takeshi was taken back by his sudden display of emotions, but he couldn't help it to feel attracted to him.

Even he wanted to see more of his emotions and he's jealous that the girls gets to see them all.

"Don't you dare refuse our lunch. I can ask that abusive monkey to take you out of classes for rest of day and make sure you eat every single morsels of it," Hana threatened Tsuna as he lets out a silent whimpers then sigh, conceding to her. She just hmmpeh'ed then sits down across from him as Kyoko sits down beside her, giggling lightly.

"Sorry, Tsu-kun; but you know we're worried about you," Kyoko said softly, knowing that Tsuna already consider Takeshi a friend by his hidden actions. Takeshi was left with an option to sit by him and did so, looking at the half eaten cake piece then other one that have rest of different syrups on it. He deemed that to be Tsuna's. Looks likes his favorite is little bit of everything, huh?

Tsuna just sighed, looking at three bentos that will keep him full for rest of day and gave his thanks and begins to eat Hana's first, saving for his mother's last. Hana just scowls then scoffs, eating her bento she had gotten from him. She really enjoyed eating Nana's food after all. Kyoko just chattered with Takeshi, both of them complimenting on Tsuna's mother's cooking skills and promise from Takeshi that he would get him a bento of sushi next time. Tsuna just looks at him, slight shock in his brown orbs. Takeshi just gave out a laugh at that, being true in that action. Hana and Kyko just gave off a shared smile to each other as they watch Tsuna interact with friendly stranger easily enough.

Maybe they would introduce him next to Ryohei? That gave Kyoko a muffled giggle as Hana just snorted at the thought of that happening. They were going to need a whole day to explain everything to that boxing idiot. Tsuna just looks at them and gave them a blank face, but if you look carefully, you can tell that he is pouting. Takeshi was picking up quickly on his emotions and words, even he understood the body language of Tsuna's very well. But he had to wonder one thing, why did Tsuna take everything onto him to protect Takeshi at the gym class?

"He's like that. He doesn't fight back, but he told us he had some defensive moves," Kyoko said to Takeshi as Tsuna just bites down on the last morsel of hana's bento. He had to thank her for keeping it light for him to stomach everything. But he felt really full and looked pithily at his own cake.

He had really wanted to eat that piece of cake.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Takeshi said then grins brightly, hearing that Kyoko said that Tsuna had fought back on bullies that picking on her when her brother wasn't around. It wasn't much but he managed to hold out far enough and stayed by her for whole time, even Hana wasn't able to get kyoko away from his side at the time. It was only then when her father arrived to take her home she was able to let go of Tsuna, but that day cemented his second friendship with Kyoko. First one being Hana's when she gave her bento on his first day back at school. Tsuna just stared at Takeshi, know it would take a little more to cement his friendship with him, but for now, he would enjoy his calming presence.

"Oh I didn't know you would be joined by someone today, Tsuna," Reborn's squeaky voice called out as three people spare for Tsuna just gave a jump of fright. It was unnatural, Reborn popping up in places without explanation. hana just lets out a huffs, wondering why did a kid- What a kid? She wasn't breaking as hana just stares at Tsuna, who just waved a hand at that issue as if saying don't mind about it. She hummed a bit, bit curious then stares down not-kid. "Well, I'll introduce myself. My name is Reborn and I'm his brother's home tutor. I will be helping Tsuna as well when I have time. So may I ask for your names?" Reborn introduced himself as Kyoko just giggles, completely adapting to new person as hana just wonder how can a baby speak perfectly in adult formed sentence as Takeshi just blinks then breaks out laughing. Tsuna just blinks once then slumps his shoulder in effort to mimic a sigh.

"Well, it's nice to see you Reborn! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, this is Kurokawa Hana and one by is Yamamoto Takeshi!" Kyko introduced everyone for them, Takeshi giving off a bright grin at that. But Tsuna could tell that it was true, something he had wanted to see for a while now. "Now tell me, where are you from? I never see you around Namimori before!"

"I'm from Italy, pleased to meet you. Now excuse me, I need to talk with Tsuna for a bit," Reborn answered his question as Tsuna just snatches his own cake and places it in the box then looks at Kyoko's bento that is given to him. Dammit, how is he going to eat all of this and hold it in for whole day? Reborn just watches Tsuna's face, then he just smirks finding this to be amusing.

"_Never thought that you can't stomach everything, Dame-Tsuna,_" Reborn began to talk in Italian, leaving everyone in confusion as Tsuna just gave off a stare that only be described as glare-slash-pout to Reborn. Reborn finally get to tease the other, even though it would not be the way he wants to do it as. "_Anyway, I called in someone for you. He's someone that can be perfect defense teacher for you so you don't have to be defenseless when caught in fights that is bound to happen sooner or later with 'them'._" Tsuna just let his face turn into something softer, almost complicating over something then made his decision. Reborn caught on the small fire of determined look in other's eyes. He could easily get the meaning behind it, but he knew it would be too late for other to bloom into strong person when his brother will be taking onto the title. However, Tsuna just scribbled down three words then held it up for Reborn to read. It was in English this time and this made his lunch mates look at him in surprise.

**I WILL PROTECT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neh, that took a while to find a spot to stop off on. Anyway, I decided that I will spend three chapters on first day, for now since this is the beginning of the plan of Tsuna's. However I am still unmotivated because I'm unnaturally hyper with new idea and I'm constantly writing new ones on the side. And if you are a fan and follower of the story called 'Little Wonders' and had heard that I adopted it, you can expect the new chapter will be coming out soon. <strong>

**The story is full of... Twists if I had to say anything about it now.**

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

And no I will not be answering questions about mystery Cloud. You can guess though!~


	10. Chapter 9

_Ah, never thought I would get the day where someone asks me why Tsuna's mentally weak. Well to begin this off, I gotta bold this answer._

**_He is weak because he is from other world. When he was transferred from another world, he knew that his old friends would not be able to remember the adventures he had. That causes him to be weakened mentally, almost to the point where he could break spiritually and mentally. However, Byakuran had promised Tsuna that he would remember him as well he hinted that Mukuro might be able to know him due to his 'Six Paths of Hell'. But in the end, he is left without most bonds; and Sky must be with its Weathers after all. If all Weathers is gone from Sky, then Sky shall fall._**

_There. That should answer your question, Guest. This was planned, not a plot hole. Now, with further ado. Oh, and I have a beta now and all the previous chapters is updated now with beta'd versions!~_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Never thought that you can't stomach everything, Dame-Tsuna,**__" Reborn began to talk in Italian, leaving everyone in confusion as Tsuna just gave off a stare that only be described as glare-slash-pout to Reborn. Reborn finally get to tease the other, even though it would not be the way he wants to do it as. "__**Anyway, I called in someone for you. He's someone that can be perfect defense teacher for you so you don't have to be defenseless when caught in fights that is bound to happen sooner or later with 'them'.**__" Tsuna just let his face turn into something softer, almost complicating over something then made his decision. Reborn caught on the small fire of determined look in other's eyes. He could easily get the meaning behind it, but he knew it would be too late for other to bloom into strong person when his brother will be taking onto the title. However, Tsuna just scribbled down three words then held it up for Reborn to read. It was in English this time and this made his lunch mates look at him in surprise._

_**I WILL PROTECT.**_

* * *

><p>The day went by for Tsuna as he was forced to stay with Hibari all day to finish all the food. He mentally cussed out Hana for doing this to him, but for now, he needed to focus on getting himself hungry again for supper later on in the evening. There was no way that he is going to miss out on his mother's cooking due to his brother again. He let out a small sigh as he was let out about ten minutes early by Hibari, who decided that he had eaten enough food to satisfy his want of his 'baby carnivore' to survive and learn how to fight soon. He walked ahead to his house but this time he was taking a different route. He went through with this path as it was quite long and was able to walk off his full stomach in time for supper.<p>

"Ah, Tsu-kun! There you are!" Kyoko's voice called out to him and Tsuna paused in his step, looking up to see Hana and Kyoko approaching him at fast rate.

"Hibari-san said that you left earlier than us." Kyoko said with a small worried look on her face, looking over him but seeing that he wasn't injured at all. Hana just scoffed as she came to same conclusion.

"At the least you were not targeted by stupid monkeys this way. How are you doing in your classes?" Hana was slightly amused by the scores on the tests that was put up today. Tsuna had used some of his old life's knowledge and managed to get a barely passing grade to keep himself approved for next year. He shrugged his shoulders, saying that he didn't really care about his classes where he could not even say a single word and get degraded for his 'test' scores in front of his classmates, as usual.

"Well, our History teacher gave us a group project and it's three people per group. Kyoko and I wanted to see if you would be in our group and she is allowing us." Tsuna just raised both of his eyebrows before nodding in the direction of his house, knowing that his mother would be cooking up a feast for Reborn's arrival. Hana and Kyoko looked at each other for their decision then nodded, walking alongside him as they began to chatter about what topic they should research for History class.

"What about history of Italian mafia?" Kyoko brought up as Tsuna nearly choked on air as Hana just stared at her. They both looked at each other, Tsuna's being more worried as Hana was amused by the idea. "Oh, come on! Nothing bad will come out of it, right?" Kyoko asked as she gave them a pout, Hana smiling at the look.

"Fine, but I don't know about Tsuna. He seemed to be slightly worried about it after all." She said letting Tsuna know he was 2 to 1 in votes. He slumped forward, them looking at him with slightly worried looks before giving small smiles.

"So you give in then? You should have some balls, but you know not to provoke us ladies then." That got Kyoko to giggle.

_"Hana! Why are you teasing me?"_ Tsuna immediately signed, nearly whining in his posture as Hana just smirked at the sign language. Tsuna had taken unto himself to teach them about sign language so that they could communicate without saying any words as well. They began signing to each other, all over them being loud in their gestures. The neighbors smiled faintly at the sight of Tsunayoshi with his friends talking happily, even though the boy's face was blank spare for lit-up eyes.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Sawada residence. Tsuna went up first while waving them to come in after him, knocking on the door while opening the door to let his mother know he was home.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!~ Oh, it's you two!" Nana called out as she stepped out into the hallway to see that her Tsuna had brought in the girls from yesterday. Tsuna shifted some of his body posture a bit in small matter of moment, which Nana had gotten the hang of right away. "Oh!~ So you three are working on a project then? Well, you can use the living room or Tsu-kun's room then! Want me to bring you guys some snacks and tea?"

"Ah, just tea will do, Ms. Sawada." Hana said as she and Kyoko bowed lightly, taking off their shoes and setting them by Tsuna's, bags still in their hands. Kyoko giggled as Nana placed her hand over her heart.

"My, that would say I'm too young. Please, call me Nana or Mama!" Nana said cheerfully as Tsuna smiled very faintly at her words, noting that she had more of her natural bounce in her once more. Hana let out a sigh, wondering how Tsuna managed to live with her, but yet again, it could be the reason why he didn't disrespect the female population that much at school to the point where the girls asked them about Tsuna's condition and status time to time. They were surprised to even hear that some of them had crush a on the mute boy as well; which prompted them to tell them that he was fine and would be willing to talk to them if they wanted to, as long they approached him themselves. Some had tried and Tsuna was slightly shocked, causing Hana and Kyoko explain to them that he wouldn't show much of his emotions unless gotten close with.

"A-Ah, okay then, Nana-san!" Kyoko said as she giggled, enjoying the bubbly personality. However, the moment was suddenly interrupted by Ieyasu bowling through the doorway, Tsuna pulling his mother out of the way. All four just watched him go down the hall as the blonde crashed into the wall. However, Tsuna was the first to greet Reborn with a tap of his foot.

"Caiossu, Mamman. We're back from school." Reborn greeted as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, sitting cross-legged. Hana snorted before dragging Kyoko up the stairs because Tsuna and she knew that Ieyasu had a huge crush on Kyoko. Tsuna let them go, letting Hana figure out which room is his, which she did on the first try.

"The fucking hell?! Tsuna, why did you bring that baby to school?!" Ieyasu roared as Tsuna barely gave off a flinch. It has been a while since he heard that volume from the other. Nana was slightly taken back, but smiled sweetly.

"Ie-kun!~ Reborn here is your new home tutor! I just hired him yesterday," Nana explained as Reborn yanked, hard, on Tsuna's hair, getting the brunette's attention. Nana however just kept trying to soothe down the angry teen as Tsuna stared outright at Reborn.

"Go make me an espresso, Dame-Tsuna. I'm thirsty." Reborn commanded as Ieyasu growls at the drinks name. Tsuna was torn but he gave into Reborn, trusting him to hold back the other.

"Ie-dame, I'm here to tutor you and make you into one of the world's best people." Reborn jumped off from Tsuna's shoulder, who was going into the kitchen to make Reborn his drink, while Reborn kneed into Ieyasu's stomach. "Let's start this off, treat your brother with little more respect and hopefully he'll give you respect in the same way. He gave me respect and I returned it, which gathered his loyalty against you for now." Reborn just started the first lesson right off the bat; the meaning of respect was something the kid needed right away, or he'd suffer through the rest of the training. Tsuna came back out, holding out an espresso for the other as well laptop under his arm with a charger.

"Tsu-kun, I'll be sure to send up some snack for your friends, ne? Have a good time on your history project!" Nana chirped as Tsuna nodded and went up the stairs, but not before Reborn jumped onto his shoulder after knocking Ieyasu out.

A few seconds later, they could hear Nana exclaiming, "Oh dear! Ieyasu just fell asleep. Well, when he wakes up, I should send him up to Reborn for his session. For now, let's see, what kind of food would Reborn like?" Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna shake his head slightly, enjoying her ditziness.

"There you are, we've been waiting." Hana called out. Kokyo and her were sitting around the table, both of them pleased at being in Tsuna's room for the first time and seeing that the room was clean.

"Oh, so the home tutor came along?" Hana asked as Tsuna sat down on the floor, opening his laptop while Reborn jumped onto the table and stood facing Hana.

"Ieyasu just unexpectedly took a sudden nap so I decided to help you guys on the project. What will it be about?" Reborn squeakily asked as Tsuna stiffened slightly, but Kyoko beat Hana to the punch.

"Well, after hearing you talk Italian to Tsuna-kun at lunch and receiving the project later on in the day," Kyoko said as she giggled lightly, watching as Tsuna flew his fingers across the keyboard as he logged in. "I was the one that suggested the topic!~" Reborn just stared at her then at Tuna, hoping that he would be the one that clarified things for him. Tsuna just plugged in the charger and his laptop and began to type in complex codes to get it started into safe mode. Reborn could immediately tell that it is mafia material. Tsuna just typed in a simple search engine that popped up and settled the level clearance to civilian rank.

"Italian Mafia?" Reborn asked as he looks at the two simple words that sent chills down his spine, but blessed whoever out there for Tsuna's future planning to keep it simple. Tsuna turned the laptop around for Hana and Kyoko to scan through for acceptable information.

"Isn't this risky? I know you know of the world, but this is just too much for exposure." Reborn switched to Italian to talk with Tsuna, who just shrugged and pulls out a poster board, a few colored permanent markers, and his inkjet printer from his closet. His room was very clean and organized, to the point where people could think he would be the next important figure in the world. Reborn smirked, enjoying Tsuna's simple guilty pleasure that proved he was calm and collected.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! What's is this organization about?" Kyoko asked and Hana was curious, leaning closer to the screen. Tsuna blinked then looked over to see a very old name that caused him to actually stutter in his breathing. Reborn quickly assumed that other had seen Vongola's name and was unable to describe the group since in other language, giving them a chance to create a carefully crafted mask for them to fall back on.

"Well, it looks like you know about it. Can you tell us?" Hana said, scowling as Tsuna scrambled for paper and pen, scribbling a few sentences on the page. After few minutes, Reborn had to say that other had sticked to truth as much as he could without letting them know the real truth. It is one the few brilliant and yet risky plans that he himself thought up.

"Ah, so Von-golah is a vigilante-group that started about 200 years in past to combat against the mafia?" Kyoko asked as Reborn just hummed lightly.

"It Phon-go-lah, Kyoko; but yes, Vongola is now known as major company that supports the police. They're one the few companies in the world that have connections to the mafia in Italy."

"So basically, they're one of the few companies that works with police to prevent people like us from getting taken by them?" Hana asked as Reborn just smirked and pulls down his hat, wanting to let one fact slip a bit. "Even so, I wonder how they managed to survive this long?" Hana asked and Tsuna scribbled down his answer for Hana's question.

**_"Basically, they survive if their is heir is with the blood of the Primo and Secondo. Ever since Vongola Secondo's reign, there hasn't been a Primo's descendent that ever took the spot of Sky, or leader, of Vongola."_**

"And there are rumors that the mafia had claimed three heirs that are perfect for the company." Reborn said added as he sat down crossed-legged, sipping his espresso happily. "I know the Nono of Vongola personally and he told me that he found some of Primo's descendents and wants them to have a chance to succeed the title of Sky."

"Oh so that means that Founder of Vongola," Kyoko began to say as she got the name right, "can rest easily since his blood can take over the company peacefully?" Tsuna and Reborn eyed at each other, causing Hana to be wary of them but let it pass since they both knew Italian politics better than she dis. Tsuna wrote again before showing it to Kyoko, who pouted at his reply.

_"It doesn't mean that person can be a good leader or not. It all depends on what kind of boss Vongola needs right now. I been keeping an eye in the politics there since it interested me a bit and I noticed what they needed, but it just unfounded assumption right now."_

"Mou, Tsu-kun. Ah, well. Let's put Vongola on the board as one of the main influences of Italian Mafia and look for more?" Kyoko said as Hana smiled at her switch of topic since they noticed that Tsuna was getting clammed up as Reborn's subtle gestures that showed slight worry for the girls.

"Let's see, Cavalonne, Giglio Nero, Acrobaleno... Gee, there's a lot of the information..." Kyoko said softly while they were looking at all the basic information that they can. Tsuna let out a hidden sigh, Reborn relaxing slightly. Both of their eyes meet with each other, exchanging a single thought and message.

_That was a close one..._

* * *

><p><p>

"Bye, Nana-san! We'll see you later and we're sorry to be unable to stay longer for supper!" Kyoko called out as Tsuna waved with one hand with Nana by him waving her arm bye to the girls that made her feel like that her son was in good hands at school. Then they both watch a certain prefect pass the girls, texting on a cell phone before stopping at their gate. He was holding the purple bento that is now empty. That got Nana's attention.

"Ah, so you must be Purple-san! Thank you for enjoying my food!" Nana said as she bowed, Hibari walking toward to them as Reborn watched from Ieyasu's venerda. He sipped his espresso silently as he mused over the fact that Tsuna was able to be have an invisible leash on the Cloud with free room for him to roam. "Is there anything you want in your bento tomorrow?" Nana asked as Tsuna sent a meaningful stare to Hibari, who just hnn'ed at him.

"Omnivore, please make steak again with more servings tomorrow." Hibari said as he held out the purple bento for Nana to take. But if you were to look very carefully, you can see the very, very faint blush on his cheek for using please, but he wasn't going to pass up the offer for better food than the school's cafeteria. Then he turned to face Tsuna directly as Nana twirled on her toes before dashing inside to work on the request, enjoying the fact that someone had ask her for food.

_"What do you want, Hibari-san?"_ Tsuna's hands signed out directly, showing no fear, but major respect for prefect as other did the same as well. Hibari just hummed before holding out his phone for the other to read, having found the text that Tsuna needed to read. Tsuna just blinked blankly, before lets his shoulders slumps barely.

_"So I won't be going to school tomorrow then?"_ Tsuna asked as Hibari just hnn'ed, not wanting to deal with the herbivores that had sent him the text message. He turned around away from him and started to leave, checking a new message that told him someone was disrupting the peace downtown.

"Tsunayoshi, you are free from school for rest of week." Reborn was slightly taken back by lenient behavior the other was showing to Tsuna, who froze up a bit, but relaxed as they both knew the real ending to that. It was a death threat stubbly hinted at, but not really that fully-hearted since Tsuna alway came back. Reborn jumped off the veranda and landed on Tsuna's head after Hibari had disappeared from sight, causing the brunette to nearly fall on his face, but by quickly stepping forward he regained his balance.

"Dame-Tsuna, what was that about? It looked like you're going somewhere tomorrow with his permission." Reborn asks as Tsuna stood back upright then began to walk back into the house while tapping on the wall, in his own code that his mother knew from her heart. Nana stuck her head out of the doorway, surprise on her face.

"Ara? So they want to see you again? Do you need some money?" Nana asked, carrying sharp knife. Tsuna sweatdropped mentally while screaming at her to put the knife down, but stood still as he knew that she would be safe from anything for now. He nods, mindful of Reborn on his head. Reborn kept silent, curious of what is going on as Nana disappeared into the kitchen and returns without the knife and reached for her purse.

"It's good that I went to bank and pulled out about 270 thousands yen today!~ I had a feeling that this monthly visit might happen soon." Nana said as Tsuna took the money and hid them in his sweatshirt, already tallying up the money he needed and that much of yen was about enough just for the total of it all.

"Mamman, where is he going?" Reborn ask as he was starting to be frustrated by his silence and roundabout ways of doing things so it might be better to ask Nana. She blinked then giggled as Tsuna just shrugs, not caring if she told him or not.

"Well, there's a group of people in Tokyo that likes him and would rather ask him to stop by since they need someone from outside world to get them the things they needed!~ Tsu-kun knew them about after a few months from his... Slightly bad event at his doctor's appointment for check-up."

Nana looked away at the word 'event', Tsuna reaching out to touch her cheek again to cheer her up, which succeeded once more as she gave off gentle smile. "But now, I must cook your friends' bentos so you don't have to worry!~ Oh, and go wake up your brother, please Tsu-kun? It's almost dinner time!~" Nana said cheerfully as Reborn smirked at the request.

"Don't worry, I can do that. Tsuna can go sit down at the table right now." Reborn said as he jumped down and started to head for the stairs before jumping up the steps fluidly. Nana blinked before breaking out into a wide grin, pulling Tsuna into the kitchen with her as she was thankful for small moments that happened randomly. After all, she knew better than to take advantage of them; even she felt that she would have more of that with hitman's arrival. Tsuna knew this and smiled softly, happy that Reborn had made it in time before either of them can break from not enough interaction with each other...

* * *

><p><em>"What are you telling me, Cloud? This isn't your usual standard of doing things..." The blonde asked again, slightly worried as he nearly got the same report as before, only that the other had met up with the mute twin and saw that the other was just as weak and unable to handle major stress that he actually fainted from his sudden arrival. This was unheard of as Cloud turned around to leave the room. Sky reached out his hand toward to other.<em>

_"Wait! Can you keep an eye on him? I fear for his safety, please!"_

_"Hnn. Fine by me. I'll just arrest anyone that breaks the law after all..." Cloud said as he slammed the door after him, stalking off into the dark hallway as they were in the house across from Sawada's household. Then the Sky turned to see the family sitting at the table with famous Arcobaleno hitman Reborn eating Ieyasu's food as Tsuna ate small amount while Nana giggled happily at the sight of tutor and student bantering with each other._

_He narrows his eyes toward the brunette, who stiffened as Reborn did the same. They both looked outside, Reborn making up an excuse of hearing a dog barking outside as Tsuna shivered at the thought of the dog next door, but his eyes did see the blonde male in the window. Sky controlled his urge to hide, wanting to see what other would do, but was taken back by Tsuna's return to the table with just a blank look._

_"So you're able to sense me after all... 'They' need to hurry up and get here... We don't have much time left until Reborn start his trial on the twins..." Sky said softly, stepping away from the window to his desk, sitting down as he put on his glasses that framed his amber eyes perfectly, glaring at the papers before him. "Since I cannot be watching over you forever..."_


	11. Chapter 10

"Don't worry, I can do that. Tsuna can go sit down at the table right now." Reborn said as he jumped down and started to head for the stairs before jumping up the steps fluidly. Nana blinked before breaking out into a wide grin, pulling Tsuna into the kitchen with her as she was thankful for small moments that happened randomly. After all, she knew better than to take advantage of them; even she felt that she would have more of that with hitman's arrival. Tsuna knew this and smiled softly, happy that Reborn had made it in time before either of them can break from not enough interaction with each other...

* * *

><p><em>"So you're able to sense me after all... 'They' need to hurry up and get here... We don't have much time left until Reborn start his trial on the twins..." Sky said softly, stepping away from the window to his desk, sitting down as he put on his glasses that framed his amber eyes perfectly, glaring at the papers before him. "Since I cannot be watching over you forever..."<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hitman Tutor! Chapter Nine<strong>

_Hidden Allies_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsuna sits at the long table, waiting for a small group of people that he have trusted with all of his secrets with. He reads the daily newspaper, noting few codes as well unnatural explosion at the gas station nearby. He lets his eye twitches at that article, rolling it up before tossing it harshly at the opening door. The paper was burnt with a gunshot.<em>**

**_'Trash, don't you dare do that.'_**

**_Tsuna just stare at other blankly, eyes showing his irk._**

**_'Calm down, we're here okay? We didn't expect Squalo and Xanxus to blow that station up...' _**

**_Tsuna just rubs his eye lids at that._**

**_'Tsu-nii, do you forgive us?'_**

**_'Don't worry dear, Tsuna is rather tolerant of this.'_**

**_Tsuna lets out a silent sigh then nods, shaking his head as four people sat at the table as well. They all ordered their food before Tsuna coughing up straight up to pay for first person's damages to the table itself right away. Then once more again, they were alone. Tsuna just stares at the first person, waiting for something._**

**_'Shut up, brat. Things are fine. The squad is doing okay and I'm recovering well from the event.'_**

**_'That doesn't explain why Tsuna wants you to follow this specific plan...' the second person said as Tsuna just tilts his head, his eyes showing mirthful smile at that. 'At the least, the girl is safe and alive. She just need to be contracted by the boy to survive her loss.'_**

**_'Tsu-nii, we went to see her other day and the doctors almost kicked her out because her momma and papa don't want to pay for her treatment anymore!' Tsuna just leans into his seat, sipping his water as he tilts his head in thoughtful manner before pulling out half of the money he have brought today._**

**_'I see. Thank you for this. I nearly burnt through the hole in savings just to keep her in for another week. This will give her two months or so for now.' Tsuna nods to the fourth person as the food comes in, making the first person not to even start another trouble. The waiter left again, Tsuna leaning forward to eat. The silverware clinks against the plates, some humming from the third person. Tsuna was the first to finish, leaving the third person to do so right after him; leaving three other people to finish eating._**

**_'Tsu-nii, I got a note for you from... Bya-kur-an? He wants you to read it and get your response in a month or so.' Tsuna took the note from the person, tucking the note in as he stood up, checking the time as he was slightly late for something. He places down the money as the people at the table watches him with concerned eyes, though the first's was hidden well. 'Bye, bye, Tsu-nii. Have fun!' Tsuna waves a hand behind him then left the room to go somewhere..._**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sits in the train, looking at the letter in his hand. He had just finished visiting his precious people for lunch and is currently heading to hospital of where the girl is. He looks up, seeing that it's his stop to get off and did so; heading up the stairs as he bumps into the rowdy bunch of teens.<p>

"Hey, watch where you going!" a blonde boy in green uniform said, scar across his nose.

"Now, it's probably your fault for not looking as well," a dark-haired male with beanie hat and glasses said to his friend. Tsuna looks up, seeing hetromatic-eyed boy with pineapple hair before him. They both studied each other, then the pineapple-haired boy starts chuckling.

"Kufufufu... It has been a while. I still remember," the teen said as he passes Tsuna, trident in his hand. He stops right at the side, tilting his head as he watches his group get onto the train. "I just visited her. Now, it's your turn to ensure she gets the right nutrients inside of her, kufufu. Tell me, are things going the way you thought it could be?" Tsuna just tilts his head, slight smile on his lips that made the nearby people swoon at the sight.

"I see. Then you know where my loyalties lies, kufufu..."

"...-sama! Are you coming?" a red-haired girl with clarinet called out to the teen by Tsuna. THe teen left the brunette by himself, getting on the train. Tsuna just shakes his head, his expression back to blank then starts walking up the stairs. He broke out into the bustling city of Tokyo; rushing through the crowds until he went into the main hospital few blocks away.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" a nurse said to him as Tsuna pulls out a paper with the name on it with small statement that he is mute. The nurse blinks then nods, rustling through the files to get the right patient's one. "Nagini has recovered slowly, but she is still in the risk-zone. Some was kind enough to donate the organs to her, but we do not believe that she could pull through her coma. Anything else?" Tsuna pulls a pen from the desk, scratching down the words about taking over the guardianship of her since her parents have apparently 'abandoned' her last time they were here.

"Well, we already have one from the man... Shirone? He's willing to take over, but he said that someone will be here as the main guardian since he couldn't pay for more than a week stay." The nurse said as Tsuna pulls out a paper that the second person had written on here. Tsuna held it out for her, letting her take it to read it. "Please, have a seat. I'll get her doctor to see if this is true." Tsuna nods then moves to sit in the waiting seat, pulling his grey hoodie up as he thinks of what Reborn is doing at the moment...

* * *

><p><em>Currently in Namimori...<em>

* * *

><p>Ieyasu is currently going through a troublesome situation. He's currently middle of the kendo battle because he had tried to ask Kyoko out in his underwear... Only underwear that's it. He cursed the baby as he dodges another swipe of the sword by Mochida. "Come one, loser! Why aren't you fighting back? Is your brother is the only one that can be with Kyoko?" Mochida's taunts nearly got to his head.<p>

Reborn on the other hand was aiming the rifle at Ieyasu's forehead, waiting for good moment if other shows signs of possibly dying in the battle. "Tcch. He's too arrogant. This morning was just a lucky strike when I shot him out of nowhere." He mutters to himself, his beady eyes going toward to where Hana and kyoko is at. He could easily read their lips from here.

"_If Tsu-kun is here, he would have put stop to it right away... He doesn't like it when anyone h__urts his brother..._" Kyoko's words made Reborn smirk about Tsuna's persona. Those two girls is the best treasure trove beside Hibari about Tsuna himself.

"_You know that Tsuna is rather busy with people today. I got a text from him this morning._" Hana said as the brunette looked at her cell, sighing as she stepped aside to avoid Ieyasu. "_I wonder how far away is he right now?_"

"_I don't think he'll be here within minutes though. He texted me that he's planning to go to Tokyo so it's impossible?_"

Reborn just smirks as he gotten where Tsuna would be at the moment then focused onto the fight, seeing that other managed to get some points without his bullets' help. "For Dio's sake. He's getting on my last nerve. Why can't Tsuna be the one I have to train? He would be much more open-minded to what must happen with Vongola.." Reborn knew that Iemitsu, however stupid he is, wanted Tsuna to be with Nana since he is considered 'weaker' than his brother. Reborn, on the other hand, knew that anyone that looked weak can be very dangerous.

Take Fon for an example for gracious sake of Dio! That material artist can look cute and cuddly, but Reborn knew that the Chinese could easily match him in a fight if he ever intends so.

Reborn watches Ieyasu moves away after scoring the last point, making the referee to shout out the winner. The rifle turns back into Leon then jumps onto Kyoko's shoulder, sitting with cup of espresso. "Ciaossu," he greets as Hana reluctantly nods as Kyoko just giggles at the baby's sudden arrival on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Reborn! How are you today?" Kyoko ask as Ieyasu steps up to her, somewhat puffing out his chest. Reborn smirks as he see Hana stands right before her.

"What do you think you're doing Kurokawa?" Ieyasu said as Hana just crosses her arms with a dangerous smile on her lips. She knew that Kyoya was nearby to punish this boy, so she wanted to have a last word before she send him off to the demon himself.

"Nothing. I should warn you if you ever do that to Kyoko-chan again, I'll tell Tsuna about it. You know how he is when someone he cares for is ridiculed by your stupid display masochism, Sawada." Hana's words nearly ticked Ieyasu off, but Reborn just hums, knowing that Tsuna could handle his brother easily enough when he comes back. Kyoya appears right by Hana, tonfas up and ready to aim as Ieyasu missed a chance to fight back at Hana.

"I'll bite you to death for disrupting school!" Kyoya chases after Ieyasu as Reborn jumps off from the shoulder to the ground, happily tipping his hat to hidden person by the door to signal that Ieyasu is the one.

"I see you ladies later." Reborn's words said but was stopped by Kyoko's squeal about something.

"Oh sorry Reborn! I wanted to invite Tsuna but since he's gone again, so I want to ask you if you want to come to Instar's concert? Tsuna said that it's rumored that Instar have some history in Italy and I want to see him to ask him about the country for the project!" Reborn stills, hearing that elusive thief's name and mentally cursed Tsuna for suggesting the girl to think about that.

"We even got three VIP tickets from online too," Hana said, looking down at Reborn. She came to respect the baby since he didn't make her break out in hives as well he was mature after all. "It's in Tokyo, but by the time we get there for concert, Tsuna might as well left the town to some other towns to do some things for destructive monkey." Reborn thinks quickly then nods, knowing that Instar was a lone worker and Vongola would enjoy the new addition.

Maybe Instar could fill in one of the position of Guardians?

"Good! We'll be at the train station right after school!" Kyoko said as Hana just nods then starts pulling her out, chattering about what kind of gift from concert should they get Tsuna since they finally have enough money for one. Reborn just smirks then speeds off to follow after the chasing demon, watching them go around the town in frantic manner.

"At the least he have good stamina to run this much."

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan<em>

_General Hospital_

* * *

><p>"Mister... Sawada?" A male doctor said, looking at the note in his hand as Tsuna stood up, hand up in the air. The doctor took note of the brunette, nodding as he waves a hand for other to follow. "Thank you for coming here. So it said here that Shizart will be providing money, but everything will be up to you, correct?" Tsuna nods then grabs his cell, taping in few words that said he wants to see the girl. "Of course, she's right in this room. She currently in coma right now so don't expect anything else from her. There was a group earlier that left before you came, but only hetromatic-eyed boy went in. Is he allowed?" Tsuna nods.<p>

**Can you make sure she gets the needed vitamins and sunlight? I know she'll pull through and Shirone has the money for her stay here for next few months.**

"Of course. We can move here from this room to the one by the nurse office. It has good sunlit area for her there." Doctor suggested as Tsuna nods, looking at Nagini. She looked rather pale, but much better than what he remembers her as. He touches her hand, stroking it with slight firmness. The doctor hums when he saw the brain wave machine acting slightly with Tsuna's touches as well few select people like the boy from before and Shizart. "I see then. What corporate should I place her under of? I understand that you have started your business young and placed Shizart in charge?"

**Yes. Place her under the name of Arcus Corp. I understand that you may heard of Arcus as signing corp., but I assure you that it's the best choice for her.**

"I see then. Is there anything else then, Mister Sawada?" Doctor asked as he was slightly taken back by the company's name, but nods as he could see protection for the girl from her parents. They have ruthlessly abandoned her to die; but now since she gotten her organs, she is going to need the help to prevent them coming in. "I'll get it started right now as well the legal process of forcibly taking a ward from their parents to responsible adult or company. Thank you for coming here, Mister Sawada." Doctor bows as Tsuna did the same, brunette watching the male leave the room before turning back to stare at the girl's face. He leans forward, almost as if he was kissing her ear then pulls back, watching the brain monitor acts up even more. Nagini was starting to come back to the world of living at last.

And Tsuna couldn't be any more prouder of her.

* * *

><p>Reborn was currently sitting on Kyoko's lap, enjoying the attention he gets from females on how cute he is. He alway can say that he's a hitman and they'll all think that he is playing around. <em>The curse is dog death for me, but the form makes it easy for me to do things. <em>He looks around, seeing young adult groups in the train compartment. It looks like they were all going to Instar's concert as well.

"Reborn, I must say thank you for coming along. I didn't want to come without Tsuna, but we might need your help talking with Instar if he couldn't understand Japanese..." Kyoko said with a sad smile, but Hana just snorts.

"Tsuna may know Italian and English very well, but he can't help us translate between the singer and us, Kyoko-chan. You know that it is a truth," Hana said as Reborn hums. She was harsh and realistic with everything but she managed to be open-minded when coming to Tsuna himself. "Reborn, tell us more about this Vongola?" Hana said, looking curious as she had her notebook out for notes.

"Well, as of basic information you've already know, Primo was born in Italy as orphan, grew up to start a vigilante group, become the First of Family, then retires to Japan where his descendants now lives today. One of the descendents has returned back to Vongola's arms, but he can't take over the Family since he already is a Head of something else," Reborn answered carefully, knowing that this was just as close to the truth about Tsuna and Ieyasu. Hana nods then looks up to see their stop coming up.

"Looks like we're here. Let's go Kyoko," Hana said as Kyoko held Reborn in her arms as she stands up with Hana. All of them as well many young adults went in huge masses to the concert. They were lucky to be first group into the building, even the only three people who have VIP. This, Reborn noted with covered glee. It seems that Instar was rather private person with this action.

"Can we get the recent album for Tsuna? He likes the songs," Kyoko suggested as Hana just shrugs.

"I don't know. We should wait after the concert. Being VIP might means we get free stuff, Kyoko," Hana said as Kyoko nods as they went up the prime seat near the stage, sitting in the lone booth. They all waited for everyone to fill in the seats while passing time. Reborn took his chance to look around, somewhat amused by how much of the comers is actually from Mafia world. He knew he might be targeted, but he had a feeling that this is safe zone for everyone since he could see some Families members that hates each other sitting by each other without insults being traded. He had a feeling Instar is rather influenceable mafioso.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Arcus Concert! Tonight we have Instar-,_" a booming voice said as one person just steps forward, holding one hand up in the air. He's currently wearing what is akin to Vongola Primo's outfit without a cape and black tophat with band that is orange. He also wore fingerless gloves as he moves both of his hands to adjust his microphone headset comfortably. "_- who is planning to start it off with one of his buddies, Cano!_" The voice introduced another male with green hat, white-tan shirt with black vest and dark brown pants with black shoes to pulls off the look of olden aged male. He is also wearing dark brown gloves that fitted the fingers well. "_They're the duo you know for long time; but tonight, they are going to sing a song about one part of Vongola's past with hidden ally that vanished in past!_" Reborn found this to very informative as Kyoko and Hana leans forward, hearing the word Vongola. They wanted to know more about the Family but for now.

The singers have a song to sing.

The whole stage dimmed, ringing sound beginning to sound out as singers just jumps to starts the beat before dancing to it. (Instar's _italics_ and Cano's underline. Both singing is **bold**.)

"**Let's talk to us about the password no one knows;**  
><em>A story begins in a moment glance.<em>  
><strong>Let's go to the end of that world that no one's ever seen;<strong>  
><span>Even though right now we can't see anything far away.<span>

**In a somewhere distant place, **  
><strong>We're definitely drawing the same dream; <strong>  
><strong>We have comrades.<strong>

_Let's reach out our hands right now;_  
><strong>Definitely won't let go the bonds.<strong>  
><em>It's Hyper Dying Will;<em>  
><strong>Don't give up! You never give up! <strong>  
><span>So freestyle;<span>  
><strong>You are not alone.<strong>  
><span>We have promised, right;<span>  
><strong>That's why one day we'll definitely go to meet you<strong>

**If we're living in a fate that's not supposed to happen now;**  
><span>Can we get through it without everyone getting hurt?<span>  
><strong>But there is a scenery that no one other than the chosen ones can see;<strong>  
><em>Just by liking it, no one can struggle to it.<em>

**As we understand pain;**  
><strong>We can still become stronger,<strong>  
><strong>And stand up.<strong>

Raise up right now;  
><strong>Definitely want to protect the bonds.<strong>  
><span>Plunder the future;<span>  
><strong>Don't give up! You never give up! <strong>  
><em>Yes, fly high;<em>  
><strong>If you're lonely, you're welcome into my world.<strong>  
><em>We will never forget;<em>  
><strong>Now and forever, we'll think of you.<strong>

**Let's reach out hands right now;**  
><strong>Definitely won't let go, the bonds .<strong>  
><strong>It's Hyper Dying Will;<strong>  
><strong>Don't give up! You never give up! <strong>  
><strong>So freestyle;<strong>  
><strong>You are not alone.<strong>  
><strong>We have promised, right;<strong>  
><strong>That's why one day we'll definitely go to meet you.<strong>"

Instar and Cano stops jumping at the last beat, bowing deeply while panting lightly. "_Thank you so much for listening to 'RIGHT NOW' with my friend Cano!_" Instar said brokenly in Japanese as he waves to people, patting his top-hat that never fell off through the dancing. Cano just chuckles, rubbing his neck happily; listening to cheers that was getting quiet. Kyoko and Hana was clapping as Reborn just wolf-whistled at them for his own amusement. Instar and Cano just stares at Reborn for a short bit before moving onto their crowds.

Reborn can tell that they were slightly flabbergasted to see him there.

"It's a pleasure to sing with my friend here tonight! This is what we think happened in Vongola's past so don't assume we're correct or that we're historians of them..." Cano's words brought loud cheers from everyone, causing Reborn to smirk as he pulls down his fedora before jumping up to sit at the top of the table before him. He was curious on Vongola's past of Primo's time. Instar and Cano seemingly to have info from that time.

"_Oh shut up, Cano. You need to get off. You stink,_" Instar joked playfully he pushes Cano off stage toward to Reborn and the girls. Cano lets out a yelp then flips forward to land safely.

"And you need to sing another song, bastard!" Cano retorted before catching a bottle of water that was heading for his head. "Grazie, amore!" Cano's words made Instar faked throwing up as well getting audience laughing at the playing around. Cano jumps up to the VIP area. He lowers his voice as he turns off his headset, Instar starting another song in the background. "Good evening ladies, sir."

"That's was amusing playing, Cano. How long did you know each other?" Reborn asks to Cano, who sat away from the girls to cool off. Reborn took the chance to study the face, but he only managed to get the red hair and pale skin with wicked smirk on the lips. He never gotten the eyes at all since Cano was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Well, he saved me and my niece from fire about... Few years ago. He's young, almost fourteen; so he would be about nine to eleven years old at the time," Cano said as Reborn was taken back by Instar's supposed age. It's about the same as Tsuna's and Ieyasu's themselves they are not that far apart in age. Plus, he had to give it to Instar, saving valuable allies this way. "Anyway, Instar chooses his VIPs, ladies. In fact, he had heard of you two from his online buddy a while ago."

"Oh really? Who would tell him about us?" Hana said as she leans forward as Kyoko giggles, focusing more on Instar's songs. "This is the first time we meet Instar after all."

"Well, The buddy he talked about is Cielo," Cano said as he tilts his head while remembering. Reborn nearly snaps his head to stare at other. He had to think of something that seemed ordinary to the girls but something that Cano can understand the meaning of.

"Cielo? Isn't he the one that hacks for government? I think I heard of him from Italy," Reborn said as Hana just hums, thinking of who could it be then smirks as she knew that Tsuna is a computer savvy. The information he gotten for the project seems to be rather common information that anyone can know, but there wasn't one anomaly that could prove that Vongola is a mafia Family in terms. She turns away, looking satisfied about the information as Reborn narrows his eyes along with Cano's tilting his hat down.

"Cielo said that you will figure him out anyway. _Reborn, just what the fucking hell are you doing here?_" Cano said to Hana at first then to Reborn, switching to Italian. Hana just scoffed, muttering about thumping someone when they get home while listening to Instar now. Reborn just smirks, facing Cano straight on. "_Instar didn't expect you to even whistle at us like that. In fact, he never told me that you were coming!_"

"_Why would he know I would be coming when I'm invited by these lovely ladies here? And tell me why Instar here in Japan for, Cano. Every time when Instar comes out into public, something big happens. Even more so when it's related to big Families too._" Reborn's words causes Cano to goes silent, looking at Instar who is currently 'Stay In My Heart'; both of them looking at each other before Cano turns back to Reborn.

"_He just come and go whenever he wants to. Japan's his favorite place to go to. Instar is not stupid that every he goes, something big happens so he terms himself as 'Watcher' instead of what you could call 'evil'. The only person he saw as necessary evil is Man in Iron Hat, though he didn't like the curse on you Acrobaleno,_" Cano confessed as Reborn let his face goes blank as he was torn on the topic. It just means that Instar might not join Ieyasu as Cloud guardian or Mist, even more so when he knows about Acrobaleno and Checkerface. That was not normal and rarely Reborn gets to meet anyone that knew the real story behind the curse itself. "_For me, I would follow him anywhere. Anyway, he would know who is coming; even if they are invited. Cielo and he are rather close and had stated that you might be invited by the girls. Cielo likes Tsuna a lot, so I advise not pissing either Instar or Cielo._" Reborn just watches the non-existent smirk turns into even more dangerous.

"_Even I wouldn't get in their way if you get them pissed off at you. He wields rare flames to begin with after all._" This made Reborn turns to see Instar bowing as he finished his concert with cheery voice and wave of his hand. Cano just nods then stands up, cracking his back then bows to the ladies before him. "Anyway, ladies. Please, follow me to see Instar," Cano said with a cheery grin as Reborn was picked up by Kyoko again; following the red-head onto the stage and back-stage. They ends up before the main star room, Cano opening the door. Reborn was greeted with the sight of Cano getting hit with a pillow in the face.

"_Cano! Go get me a damned Coolish! You owe me for that time in Italy when I have to take care of your niece when she's sick!_" Instar's voice called as Cano flips backward while tossing the pillow back into the room before heading off to get the said item with disgruntled words. Reborn smirks, translating for Kyoko and Hana. Hana just snorts, agreeing with Instar that any sick kids are worth their trouble. "_Come on in, ladies, sir._" Reborn directed the girls in, seeing that Instar is still wearing his top-hat for secrecy. Hana just nods then sits in the seat by Instar as Kyoko did the same.

"_Good evening, Instar. Did you expect me?_" Reborn's question made Instar chuckles slightly.

"_Si. I can't speak Japanese well though, but I can speak English. All the songs I sang in was English after all._" Instar's answer made Reborn nods then faces the girls.

"Instar said that he can speak English, but I can translate for you girls if you want to make things easier for both sides," Reborn said squeakily as Instar gets up to get two cups of espresso, two cups of water and four plates of simple vanilla cake. He walks back and gave the girls water, Reborn espresso and set the plates down with forks for each person.

"Okay! My name is Kyoko and this is Hana! We have a friend named Tsuna, which we were planning to invite him but he's not available.." Kyoko started off, taking a sip of water then some of the cake. Instar slightly perks up at the name Tsuna, which Hana noted that.

"So you gave us VIPs free because of him?" Hana said as Reborn translates non-stop for Instar to understand. When he finished, the singer just stays silent then breaks out into a hearty laughter as Kyoko just stares at Hana. "What? Cano had said that Cielo known Tsuna and Instar heard of us from Cielo and Tsuna I guess." Reborn just smirks as Instar just gasps for air, shaking his head.

"_Non, non. Cielo suggested I should see you girls on Tsuna's behalf because he is one heck of bassit if Tsuna wanted to. Anyway, both of them urges me to see you two and I'm glad I did. You are lovely girls after all,_" Instar responded as he chuckles fondly. He lets Reborn translate back for the girls, sipping some espresso. Kyoko just blushes pinkly and giggles shyly as Hana also blushes too, muttering about stupid brunette for setting this up. "_Also, last night, Cielo told me that both of you girls and Tsuna have a project related to Italian Mafia?_" Reborn just smirks as Instar looks slightly careful with the subject. Hana just nods after Reborn translated the question.

"Yes. We wanted to know what's is currently going on at the moment beside... Dead heirs?" Hana asks after checking with her notes. Instar slightly frowns a bit, Reborn noting that whereas Cano is pale, he was even lighter color. He also have somewhat goldish brown hair color as well but he couldn't get the recognizable features. This made Reborn slightly troubled that there was two people that could do this, even up close as well.

"_Ah... Vongola topic? Interesting,_" Instar said as Reborn nods, stating to the girl that he was asking about specifics for a bit. "_That's certainly troublesome. How to answer this without tripping the laws..._" Reborn just smirks, pulling down his hat as he knew that Instar is more knowledgeable on currents of Mafia right now. "_Well, I can say that Vongola have three heirs in consideration; though one of them is not... Approved by Nono._" Reborn nods as he thinks that Tsuna would never be approved by his boss as Reborn translated for the girls. Kyoko just hums, scribbling down the information as Hana just smirks at Instar's thinking on how to explain it in a way where all of them can understand.

"So you can't give us the names for security reasons?" Kyoko's question was translated and gotten a nod from Instar as response. Reborn took the chance to sip the famous Italian espresso brew. "Then can you tell us something interesting about Primo Generation?" Reborn just translated, causing Instar to leans back into his chair as he thinks to himself.

"_Primo have six Guardians. They were given duties and each of those duties was given the names of Weathers of the Sky. Storm, Rain, Lighting, Sun, Cloud and Mist; all of them have their own duties as Primo was called Sky. He's considered to be the main part of the Vongola at his time; being all-accepting person that takes in insult and praises equally while bringing in Weathers into battles where he stands for his morals._" Instar's response made the girls smile happily, but he wasn't finished with that part. "_So you know that part. His Mist betrayed him, thusly forcing him to retire at young age to Japan with his Rain, who is also Japanese, Sun and Cloud, both of them coming from Italy and France. His Mist went on to serve Primo's distant cousin, who is called Secondo; though for reason why Mist betray Primo, no one would never know._" Kyoko was taken back by the second part, looking sad as Hana just scowls at the thought of betrayers. Instar just smiles weakly then ducks a bit while catching Coolish with his hand.

"_During that moment of betrayal, Vongola's secret ally was destroyed by Mist's plans and was never heard of again since then,_" Cano said as Reborn quickly translated for the girl as Instar just hums his approval. "That's why we started off the first song together to represent that partnership between the ally and Vongola. I can tell you're talking about Vongola for now then," Cano said cheerfully as Reborn reassed that Cano is slightly tanner than assumed. The red head just grin then took the fourth seat across from Instar.

"Ah. I think that's all we needed for the project then?" Hana said as Kyoko nodded as Reborn just nods as well. Instar, Cano and the hitman was relieved that the girls didn't ask more question. "Ano... Can we get something for Tsuna? It just that we haven't gotten anything for him in a while..." Kyoko said shyly as Instar just looks at Cano, who quickly translated so Reborn can have a break. Reborn took his time sipping his espresso while watching Instar gets up, going through his stuff then lets out a crow of triumph. Instar tosses a box to Cano, who immediately laughed when he saw what is it.

"So that old man finally finished this. Okay girls, we give you a pair of gloves that we've created with Tsuna in mind," Cano said as he lifts the lid, letting them just looking in to see a pair of black gloves that is made of material that Reborn quickly noticed as Flame material. The gloves was simple and to the point, having golden trim around the cuff with small X symbol on the left hand. Reborn just smirks as he could tell that Cano and Instar wanted Tsuna to be able to access his flames and possibly take over the Decimo title. "If we give you two gloves, but having X symbol bring turned into hearts and gold trim as pink or any thing you want it to be; it might be a hit since the weather is going to be cold soon once more again."

Hana picked up the gloves, testing the material with her fingers then grins as Kyoko took the other one, exclaiming on how durable it is. "Maybe we can help you sell some as long we get permission from our school prefect. I know Kyoko and I have some good connections with him," Hana said as both of the girls puts the gloves back into the box and Reborn too the box, holding on it protectively. He didn't want Tsuna to lose his possible weapons after all; and he could tell that Fon might enjoy the fact that Instar and Cano guessed that Tsuna is great at close-combat.

"_Hibari is rather bastard with his ruthless ruling; but with my promise to fight him in the countryside, he will let you do that._" Instar said as Cano brought the question up in Italian, causing Reborn to translate since Cano was laughing at his words. Hana just scoffs, muttering about moronic monkey needed to thump things out to settle things as Cano just snorts into laughter as well. "_Unfortunately, he'll chase me down if I even say this so better get going so I can leave Japan peacefully... Hopefully._" Reborn smirks wider at Instar's slight hesitation of heading over to fight with the demon prefect. Even he is first rate thief and excellent fighter, this only mean to Reborn that Hibari is extremely ruthless with his allies and enemies alike.

"Looks like we should get going home. There's a slight chance that Tsuna might come home tomorrow, but I doubt he will. He might come home after tomorrow though," Hana said as she began to stand up, Kyoko following her lead as she picked up Reborn, who clutched to the box. Instar nods, pulling out three signed CDs, holding them out to them as Reborn took the CD since it was written in Italian. The group left as Reborn took his chance to read the small note for him as Instar shuts the door after them as Cano lead them out.

**Be careful of what you teach to Ieyasu. Even Tsuna thinks he's not safe from mafia influence, Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ookiniwa Spa<strong>

**Japan**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sits on the bed in the small motel he found to be near the hot springs he likes a lot for hospitality. The old lady that ran it had given him lowered price now since he keep coming back without making any troubles for him. He's currently wearing orange yakuta with while hem and rope. He fans himself with paper fan, sighing slightly as he looks up to the clear sky. He enjoys the twinkling starlights, silence reigns around him. But he knew that it wouldn't last since he finally sent back his response to Byakuran already.<p>

_Wish that it would come already. I have enough of waiting at last. _ Tsuna's thoughts was paired with wavering heart, pain coming from it as he felt two Mist flames inside of him as well unknowing Cloud and Rain flames drew near to calm his frantic Sky flame. He opens his eyes sudden, nearly glowing eyes exposing his real self inside. _For I have done nothing but suffer for long, long time._

* * *

><p>Words: 6,505<p>

Non-beta'd

**Heheh... Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for..**

**Wow, three months. Well, I have reasons for this so I'll list 'em out for you here now.**

**1. **I'm currently senior during school now and I have to give up my time to work on my grades.

**2. **My grandmother had a near heart attack, thusly distracting me further from this.

**3. **I have been going to colleges and applying for them as well; I'm also applying to scholarships so it will take my time as well.

**4. **My muse decided that it like Harry Potter fandom even more and making me distracted with ideas for them. Also with this, I had a major writer's block with all over my stories in Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandoms itself. It is now that I managed to spit up some ideas at last.

**5. **I'm currently thinking about deleting some of my stories to delete and keeping at least 2 and max 4 stories to focus on to update. The poll on this decision will be reliant on your readers so I want you to go over to my profile to do so.

**That's pretty much everything. I'm at the important part of my life right now and I know I will be busy even more during college years as well. I may have thought of this as a chore to do so I unknowingly when on hiatus on here while being more active on AoO3 (Archive of Our Own) with Harry Potter fandom. I'm planning to upload this to the site under the name 'JuCaos'. **

**I EAt flAmEs And brIcks!**


	12. Chapter 11

_Wish that it would come already. I have enough of waiting at last. _Tsuna's thoughts was paired with wavering heart, pain coming from it as he felt two Mist flames inside of him as well unknowing Cloud and Rain flames drew near to calm his frantic Sky flame. He opens his eyes sudden, nearly glowing eyes exposing his real self inside. _For I have done nothing but suffer for long, long time._

* * *

><p>Reborn could only describe the body as mutilated as he was sitting on the hammock in his student's room, sipping his espresso. Such sight alway make him happy, but this time it wasn't the case. He kept glancing to the CD beside him, note warning him as he wanted to report to Nono about this; but he knew that the old man would call him if his intuition had a warning. Leon just stares at Ieyasu's body, tongue flickering out as Reborn just hums. Hibari really didn't hold back on Ieyasu since he could see that the bruises is turning deep purple.<p>

_Good practice for pain tolerance after all. Shame that Hibari seems more taken with Tsuna than Ieyasu. Maybe if I could make a small comment to get the prefect to be the Cloud guardian... _Reborn stops thinking there, his guts feeling telling him that it was futile since Tsuna had gotten to him first was the deciding factor. Reborn could tell right away that Tsuna is a Sky, embracing and accepting kind. But he doesn't know if Tsuna have ruthless side that is need to protect his precious people; ignoring the fact that Instar and Cano gave the girls a pair of gloves that is made of Flame-resistant material.

_Tsuna is not normal._ Reborn's next topic was simply that. Tsuna have at least two infamous friends that is impossibly well-known for their notorious achievements. Reborn never suspected that Instar and Cielo would be the people that Tsuna would hang out with, regardless through the internet that could be tracked anytime. Tsuna is starting to unravel as puzzle to Reborn; yet the more he finds out about other, the more confused and frustrated he gets with the mute brunette. Reborn felt that he is facing the impossible battle, providing that brunette does knows about everything about the Acrobaleno's curse from Cano and Instar.

_The curse... Just how much did Instar knows about it?_ Reborn's question floats right in the middle of effort of trying to figure out Tsuna. Reborn was not pleased to see that there were at least two people that knows about it beside from Man in Iron Hat and his group. Reborn just lays down, his CD hidden somewhere for future inspection; Leon laying on his chest. Reborn just held his hand over his face, studying the small figures on it as he faintly remembers the large hand he used to have in his past before the curse. He knew there was no way to get rid of the curse and that he was going to die a dog's death. He turns his head to stare outside the window with his black eyes, looking slightly petulant about next few years.

_When the Man in Iron Hat is going to collect us..._ Reborn lets his thoughts trailed off, staring at Ieyasu this time as he knew it would take more than few years to just get the boy to be in the shape of needed don that Nono wants. Leon just licks his master's cheeks, causing the hitman to pet the head softly as he starts to sleep. At the least, he knew that it was too early to even begin his harshest training yet on the boy since he needs his Guardians...

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran, just what the hell are you eating?<strong>

"Oh nothing more than my favorite sweets, Tsu-chan!~"

Tsuna just lets his eyebrow twitch at the response he gotten from his albino friend. He's still at the hot springs inn, having spent a night before waking up to the sounds of Byakuran eating his sugary, puffy sweets that made Tsuna thinks that Byakuran is sure going to have diabetes one of these worlds these days. Byakuran just grins at Tsuna, sitting cross-legged on the table while munching loudly.

**Just what made you want to torture me on this fine, lovely morning?**

"Now, now, Tsu-chan!~ I'm just surprised by how fast you responded to my letter, that's all so I wanted to see you already!" Byakuran said cheerfully as Tsuna just lets out a silent huff, having been more at ease with his old Family members than ever in this world as he felt Rain and Cloud flames flickering around in his chest slightly worried as the Mists was just sedated. Just having four of their flames in his core was calming already, something that causes Tsuna to be slightly loose. "So who did you have under care already, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asks seriously all of the sudden as the albino just watches Tsuna head off into the cut-off room to change. Few minutes passed then Tsuna comes back in outfit that is skinny black jeans with white t-shirt that has small rainbow on his back.

**Just a few, but Takeshi don't know and Hibari is well on his way to picking a side, even though he wouldn't leave me...**

"Mah, mah.. Tsuna, you do know that you might need to find another Sun in case if that boxer don't like you?" Byakuran said as Tsuna was slightly torn on losing his Sun to his brother then narrows his eyes.

**No. I do not want to lose him to Ieyasu, but I know that Kyoko will introduce me to him soon since we've been friends for years and I haven't seen him yet. **Byakuran just pouts at Tsuna's answer, then shakes his head while chuckling. Tsuna knew why the albino is amused since he was being possessive over his own Weathers whereas he was selfless Sky in his own real world. **Shut up. At the least Mukuro and you know... **Tsuna wrote then let off as he felt his heart being torn again by his old memories swamping his mind, causing Byakuran to catch him as the brunette sways to the side in shock.

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan! Calm down, Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said urgently, laying the brunette on his back. The albino just places his hand on the chest, emanating orange glow from it as Tsuna begins to calm down. "Remember, we can give them their memories if they wish it so, okay? I'll even help too..." Byakuran said soothingly, stroking the brown tresses carefully as Tsuna began to cry silently though tears cascades down his cheeks. Byakuran lets his precious friend cries for the loss of his true friends, true allies that Tsuna knew would never replaced in his own heart.

**Wh-Why am I even trying hard to get them? **Tsuna's words was sloppy, not his normal perfect, cursive but just choppy and angry. Byakuran thought the same thing, wondering why did he collects the same guardians as always but he knew the answer in his heart.

"Because they reminds us of our true self." Byakuran's answer was just simply that. Tsuna and Byakuran were the only ones that knew along with the Arcobaleno Skies the feeling of lost and confusement now...

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya prides himself on order and control over his own territory. To find out that Hana and Kyoko left Namimori to see Instar's concert was slightly troublesome, even if the baby went along. He knew that Instar's concerts mainly caters to mafia world as well yakuza so his belief that they only went because they gotten VIP tickets to even get in. Kyoya leans back into his leather chair, his eyes closed as his nerves was stretched to the mark since Tsuna already left Namimori to handle some business for his corporate and Kyoya's.<p>

Tsuna was like a small lion cub, even a small snake that has yet to strike; so Hibari knew that if other would just _grow_, he would have a exceptional Omnivore, a rare kind, or Carnivore on his hand to fight with. For now, Hibari have to figure out how to get Tsuna into shape to begin with since he could tell that the pain tolerance of his Omnivore is very impossibly high for even him to reach. For a while now, Hibari knew that other couldn't make any trouble and alway followed the rules to the T, somthing that he finds slightly amusing since Tsuna is not a conforming material.

"Kyoya-sama, we have reports of Instar being in Namimori..." Hibari's right hand, Tetsuya, said while bowing. "We've sighted him to be at the edge of the town, eating cakes and sweets by himself by the shop called Kawahira's Ramen Shop." Hibari stood up, pulling out his tonfas as he remembers that whenever Instar comes in town, there will be a deal for Hibari to accept with a small 'fight' in the countryside to prevent town's damages. They both learned not to fight in Namimori when they fought for first time two years ago, providing that they nearly totaled a third of the said town by themselves.

Of course, Hibari tried to punish him for 'destruction of Namimori' in the end.

"You will watch over Namimori for the day while I go out to bite that carnivore to death," Hibari commanded then jumps out of the window behind him, running out of the school round as he scare quite a few people on the way. Tetsuya just sighs then bows few more time.

"Of course, kaichou-sama!"

Currently on the edge of the town, Instar is eating his dear strawberry shortcake while preventing getting any on his clothes. He's currently wearing a skinny jean that is fitted well for fighting as well orange t-shirt with black vest over it. He still have his top-hat still on, though his fingerless gloves was dropped from the current outfit. He also wore a sky blue gem on his middle left finger, sometimes flashing orange when skylight hits it just right. "Mmm... I swore that I saw some Kyoya's cronies running away... Looks like I'll get a very good welcome now.~" Instar's words was given life as he jumps back, catching the tonfa that was aimed at his head with his bare hand. "Yep, I'm right. Gotta run!~" Instar runs away from the demonic prefect, heading into the forest that is thick and dark enough for no one to wander in.

"Carnivore, what do you need this time?" Hibari said as Instar turns around to hold up the tonfa to block another tonfa to his face. Instar just grins happily as Hibari leans hard against the metal tube. Hibari then twists his wrist as Instar was forced to drop the tonfa and jumps back as Hibari leans forward to grab his own tonfa from the ground. "Nothing more than a permission for few girls to sell some winterized stuff for me, Kyoya-kun!" Instar's words only sent Hibari at the idol, both of them drawn into the fight that would certainly demolish about few kilometers of the woods by themselves...

* * *

><p>Cloud was just looking after Instar and Hibari fighting, somewhat careful in hiding himself as he knew that there was no one nearby to hurt. <em>Carnivore is smart to fight that baby.<em> His thoughts was mainly focused on Hibari, his style being so close to what Hibari uses to fight with. However, he knew that Instar was just training other in a form of making a deal, causing Hibari to think up outrageous ways to even try to get to Instar. Sometimes, Instar would just tripped him and just stand there, that stupid grin still on his face as if taunting.

"Come on Kyoya!~ I thought you were better than that!~" Instar's words was used as it just happened. Cloud quickly moves to different position to avoid some splinters from the tree that Instar was leaning against, Kyoya being a sight of menace of a devil itself. Cloud knew that his duties in Mafia world is akin to Hibari's; free to do what ever he wants to do, only in a way to protect the Family by itself.

_Precisely__ why Instar is training him to be his strongest and ruthless he can be. Instar seems to know of what happened back then..._ Cloud thought to himself, jumping back onto other tree, keeping the precise distance between him and the fight to avoid detection. He wanted to watch the fight, but he felt that he should be wary of Instar even more than few years ago. It is not normal for one idol to pop up in Japan unless he knew that Vongola have some heirs; even if the idol is friend with Sawada Tsunayoshi and Cielo, a world-wide star in hacking in any bases that disappeared off the map few weeks ago.

"I wouldn't be in this location at all if I were you, mister," a accented voice said behind him, causing Cloud to pull out his handcuff to aim for the head, only for the said head to dodge fluidly. The person is wearing a green golf hat that has seen better days with outfit that consist of dark blue jeans with green t-shirt, black gloves on hand. "Name's Cano. Instar told me that he felt someone around here so I took a quick looky around to find you, mister." Cano's words was slightly warning, Cloud jumping away from the trees and the battle that is currently heading in other direction.

"Why would Instar knows I'm here. I kept away," Cloud warned slightly in response, crouching. Cano just hums, shrugging as he leans against the nearby boulder.

"Because he wants me to warn you of upcoming choices that you and other have to make regarding Vongola, Cloud," Cano said as Cloud just stood a good distance away if other pulls out a gun to shoot, he would be able to avoid. "Instar is called Watcher, but he has other title that is extremely private and infamous enough that we have to kill whoever could snitch." Cano pushes himself off the boulder with his foot, approaching Cloud as the said person just stood still in process.

"He's called the 'Choice' himself."

* * *

><p>Reborn watches Hibari comes back with roughed up clothes and some cuts on his face to the gate, scaring off any stragglers that was just leaving the school. Ieyasu is already getting ready for volleyball game tomorrow, practicing with other people. The hitman noted that Hibari have something injures to his chest since the limp that other had was not that spoken. Reborn just assumes that Hibari went out to fight someone about something and it turned into a good battle for him so he placed his bet on Instar coming in to deal with Hibari. That idol wanted the girls to sell few merchs for them so it wasn't that much of difference than two girls doing something for them while getting paid at the same time.<p>

Then there was a rule that a student must not have a job while they still going to school. Maybe Instar could let the girls off with few adapted rules for them to follow? Reborn thought he'll see what outcome it'll be. He turns to the door, seeing his student coming out with few students, 'crowding' the area before Hibari. Hibari held up his tonfas, growling darkly as everyone beside Ieyasu nearly froze at the sight of the aura. Reborn really wanted to facepalm himself at the moment as Ieyasu was hit first with a tonfa to his face. _Damn fool picking the one that is most stupid person I ever met. How I wish for Tsuna's Intuition at this moment._

Reborn just pause at that moment, wondering why did he wished for something of Tsuna's. Sure the boy was exceptional and has awakened one of his bloodline's gifts, but it didn't mean that the boy could be ever handle the Flames as he is now. Reborn was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the hitman thought that when you speak (think) of the devil, he shall arrive.

There, Tsuna was standing behind Hibari while holding out some think mania file for the prefect to take while leaning back to avoid the automatic tonfa reaction to his face. Reborn noted that Tsuna looked rather tired and haggard, but he seemed to be fine as Hibari turns to face the brunette, giving other players to run away as Ieyasu just lays on the ground, knocked out. All three of the barely spare the blonde a glance before Hibari stalks away with Tsuna dogging after him, making Reborn realize that he missed a immediate, silent conversation between them both. He mentally cursed to himself, wanting to get the hold of the language that Tsuna created quickly, but it was complex. Even Nana's obvious nature was negated by how keen she is to him in the end.

Reborn just shakes his head, jumping onto the stomach to wake up Ieyasu before shooting at him again while ordering him to run laps. It was only in small moments like these is when Reborn felt sure that he could shoot other without killing him.

Though the words 'I must run from the demon baby with my Dying Will!' was rather amusing to the hitman that chased him around on Leon motorbike.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wraps around a clean cloth around the wounds on the chest, noting that two bones had to be resetted well multiple bruises littered the body. He lets out a mental sigh, knowing that Hibari will not stop even on the deathstep itself. In fact, he assumed that Death would rather keep him alive since Hibari is a ruthless fighter and will leave his enemies to die from the bleeding wounds since it is their fault to neglect their medical care.<p>

"Omnivore, you may go now." Hibari's words snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts, causing him to blinks lazily as he pulls away with his back popping delightfully. Maybe he'll go on the run after supper to make sure his stamina hasn't disappeared? "Go see your herbivores," Hibari said as Tsuna just taps on the table as if he was saying that he heard it. Tsuna left the headquarter of the demon prefect, heading down the silent hallway as he makes sure that all the doors is locked. He stopped at the sport club door, hearing some thumping in it. Tsuna just slides the door open silently, being greeted with the sight of Yamamoto Takeshi crying with his arm slightly bent.

_Okay, crap. Better get him to the hospital now._ Tsuna's mind was full of worries as the brunette rushes over to Takeshi's side, tugging on the normal arm as Takeshi let out a yelp in shock of someone beside him, unknowingly allowing Tsuna to tug him along. They quickly skipped the shoe lockers, running outside as Takeshi just shake his head, and stared at the brunette before him. Tsuna seemed to be the only person that care about Takeshi, but he could be pitying as well.

"Ah, Sawada-san, your appointment is not till next we-... And it seems like you brought the man here to get his arm in cast then," a doctor said as they entered the hospital, Takeshi taken back by how casual of their interaction with each other. Tsuna just lets go of the arm, hands waving in the air as if he was telling something as the doctor just nods, humming. "I see now, please go sit down in the waiting room. Come along with me, Yamamoto-san, we must get your arm checked out." Takeshi just gaped at Tsuna, who looked at him with pleading eyes that chilled him to his soul for some reason. Takeshi went after the doctor, looking over his shoulder to see Tsuna moving to sit down facing the door that leads to the x-ray room.

"Sawada-san is not what you think, Yamamoto-san," the doctor began as they were out of the earshot of the mute brunette. "Every month, we meet up to find a way to recover his voice, you see." Takeshi just stayed silent, not being his usual self as he listens to the doctor's rambling. "But each time, he would say, or 'sign' if you want to, that he was okay being mute for now. For six years now, Sawada-san remained mute since that incident..." The doctor point at the table, Takeshi slightly intrigued by what is the incident.

"What happened?" Takeshi ask, surprising the doctor but the baseball star just stars at other sternly. It was not everyday since Takeshi could find out more about the boy he didn't even heard of until yesterday, even with the past.

"You couldn't find it in the papers anywhere anymore since all records of it is lost, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was involved in an accident that involved some kind of... Blunt object. It's all I can tell you though since Hibari-san and Sawada-san told me not to tell anyone since I am the only witness that knew. Everyone else just forget, making me think that Sawada-san does not want anyone to dig deeper into the incident." The doctor explained as Takeshi just laid there, listening as he tries to remember something but couldn't as they both went through the whole process of getting the x-ray taken. The doctor comes out, holding a film that was quickly developed, for he was studying the break carefully.

"Okay, I need you to not play any sports for few months for this break to completely recover and it'll have to be put in cast to ensure that the break will not worsen. Can you tell me how you came to this?" Doctor said as Takeshi just stills, remembering that he has an important game coming up, and everyone was relying on him.

"I... Was practicing swinging my bat..." Takeshi mumbles softly, shock in his mind still there as the doctor just placing the cast on his arm. The baseball star, no he couldn't call himself that anymore, completely failed everyone. He failed everyone, since the homecoming game was so close... "I... I..." Takeshi began as the doctor just held up his hand, shushing him then began to lead the boy out.

"This time, I'll take this a pro bono case for Sawada's sake. He's a good boy, Yamamoto-san, so don't hurt him." Doctor's words just barely made to Takeshi's mind, which is currently heading into the spirals of depression. Takeshi barely noted Tsuna standing up, slightly concern on his look as the man that told him the worst new in his life just murmurs in his ear. "After all, it is not everyday that Tsuna shows such display freely. Have a good day." Takeshi left the hospital with Tsuna leading the way until the brunette stopped before Takesushi.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital..." Takeshi mumbles then slides the door open, leaving behind a dangerously-concerned/angry mute brunette behind. Tsuna just stood there, his hands in fists as he barely broke the skin as he had one simple note in his hand that he knew he didn't have the Will to give to Takeshi yet..

_**Don't give up, Yamamoto. No one has thrown you away, nor they deserve you if they think of you worthless.**_

_**But please... Please, think of your father... Think of me, since I respect you... Just... Be proud of yourself...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 4,015<strong>

_Aw hell no. I just keep on rolling with these songs I found._

_Yes, this chapter is somewhat devoted to Reborn, Hibari and Takeshi._

_Some of you figured out who Cielo and Cloud is already, but I'll keep up the names for my sake._

_And there was Tsuna's breakdown. It was long time due coming and it was only triggered when Byakuran made him face the reality of being with people that they once remember long long time ago; knowing that any of them could not replace the true friends in their hearts altogether. The timeline will be altered to suit my plot, though the Ring Battles might be slightly different._

_Oh, and whoever you are Guest that took my lovely flaming order for bricks and flames?_

_I just love them!~_


End file.
